Adenosine is an ubiquitous modulator of numerous physiological activities, particularly within the cardiovascular and nervous systems. The effects of adenosine appear to be mediated by specific cell surface receptor proteins. Adenosine modulates diverse physiological functions including induction of sedation, vasodilation, suppression of cardiac rate and contractility, inhibition of platelet aggregability, stimulation of gluconeogenesis and inhibition of lipolysis. In addition to its effects on adenylate cyclase, adenosine has been shown to open potassium channels, reduce flux through calcium channels, and inhibit or stimulate phosphoinositide turnover through receptor-mediated mechanisms (See for example, C. E. Muller and B. Stein xe2x80x9cAdenosine Receptor Antagonists: Structures and Potential Therapeutic Applications,xe2x80x9d Current Pharmaceutical Design, 2:501 (1996) and C. E. Muller xe2x80x9cA1-Adenosine Receptor Antagonists,xe2x80x9d Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 7(5):419 (1997)).
Adenosine receptors belong to the superfamily of purine receptors which are currently subdivided into P1 (adenosine) and P2 (ATP, ADP, and other nucleotides) receptors. Four receptor subtypes for the nucleoside adenosine have been cloned so far from various species including humans. Two receptor subtypes (A1 and A2a) exhibit affinity for adenosine in the nanomolar range while two other known subtypes A2b and A3 are low-affinity receptors, with affinity for adenosine in the low-micromolar range. A1 and A3 adenosine receptor activation can lead to an inhibition of adenylate cyclase activity, while A2a and A2b activation causes a stimulation of adenylate cyclase.
A few A1 antagonists have been developed for the treatment of cognitive disease, renal failure, and cardiac arrhythmias. It has been suggested that A2a antagonists may be beneficial for patients suffering from Morbus Parkinson (Parkinson""s disease). Particularly in view of the potential for local delivery, adenosine receptor antagonists may be valuable for treatment of allergic inflammation and asthma. Available information (for example, Nyce and Metzger xe2x80x9cDNA antisense Therapy for Asthma in an Animal Modelxe2x80x9d Nature (1997) 385: 721-5) indicates that in this pathophysiologic context, A1 antagonists may block contraction of smooth muscle underlying respiratory epithelia, while A2b or A3 receptor antagonists may block mast cell degranulation, mitigating the release of histamine and other inflammatory mediators. A2b receptors have been discovered throughout the gastrointestinal tract, especially in the colon and the intestinal epithelia. It has been suggested that A2b receptors mediate cAMP response (Strohmeier et al., J. Bio. Chem. (1995) 270:2387-94).
Adenosine receptors have also been shown to exist on the retinas of various mammalian species including bovine, porcine, monkey, rat, guinea pig, mouse, rabbit and human (See, Blazynski et al., Discrete Distributions of Adenosine Receptors in Mammalian Retina, Journal of Neurochemistry, volume 54, pages 648-655 (1990); Woods et al., Characterization of Adenosine A1-Receptor Binding Sites in Bovine Retinal Membranes, Experimental Eye Research, volume 53, pages 325-331 (1991); and Braas et al., Endogenous adenosine and adenosine receptors localized to ganglion cells of the retina, Proceedings of the National Academy of Science, volume 84, pages 3906-3910 (1987)). Recently, Williams reported the observation of adenosine transport sites in a cultured human retinal cell line (Williams et al., Nucleoside Transport Sites in a Cultured Human Retinal Cell Line Established By SV-40 T Antigen Gene, Current Eye Research, volume 13, pages 109-118 (1994)).
Compounds which regulate the uptake of adenosine uptake have previously been suggested as potential therapeutic agents for the treatment of retinal and optic nerve head damage. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,450 to Shade, Shade discusses the use of adenosine uptake inhibitors for treating eye disorders. Shade does not disclose the use of specific A3 receptor inhibitors. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,450 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Additional adenosine receptor antagonists are needed as pharmacological tools and are of considerable interest as drugs for the above-referenced disease states and/or conditions.
The present invention is based, at least in part, on the discovery that certain N-6 substituted 7-deazapurines, described infra, can be used to treat a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state. Examples of such states include those in which the activity of the adenosine receptors is increased, e.g., bronchitis, gastrointestinal disorders, or asthma. These states can be characterized in that adenosine receptor activation can lead to the inhibition or stimulation of adenylate cyclase activity. Compositions and methods of the invention include enantiomerically or diastereomerically pure N-6 substituted 7-deazapurines. Preferred N-6 substituted 7-deazapurines include those which have an acetamide, carboxamide, substituted cyclohexyl, .e.g., cyclohexanol, or a urea moiety attached to the N-6 nitrogen through an alkylene chain.
The present invention pertains to methods for modulating an adenosine receptor(s) in a mammal by administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine, such that modulation of the adenosine receptor""s activity occurs. Suitable adenosine receptors include the families of A1, A2, or A3. In a preferred embodiment, the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine is a adenosine receptor antagonist.
The invention further pertains to methods for treating N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine disorders, e.g., asthma, bronchitis, allergic rhinitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, renal disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, and eye disorders, in a mammal by administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine, such that treatment of the disorder in the mammal occurs. Suitable N-6 substituted 7 deazapurines include those illustrated by the general formula I: 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety or together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring. R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety. R4 is a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety. R5 and R6 are each independently a halogen atom, e.g., chlorine, fluorine, or bromine, a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety or R4 and R5 or R5 and R6 together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring.
In certain embodiments, R1 and R2 can each independently be a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl or heteroarylalkyl moieties. In other embodiments, R3 is a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl moiety. In still other embodiments, R4, R5 and R6 can each be independently a heteroaryl moieties. In a preferred embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is a cyclohexanol, e.g., trans-cyclohexanol, R3 is phenyl, R4 is a hydrogen atom, R5 is a methyl group and R6 is a methyl group. In still another embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is 
R3 is phenyl, R4 is a hydrogen atom and R5 and R6 are methyl groups.
The invention further pertains to pharmaceutical compositions for treating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in a mammal, e.g., asthma, bronchitis, allergic rhinitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, renal disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, and eye disorders. The pharmaceutical composition includes a therapeutically effective amount of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also pertains to packaged pharmaceutical compositions for treating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in a mammal. The packaged pharmaceutical composition includes a container holding a therapeutically effective amount of at least one N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine and instructions for using the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine for treating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in a mammal.
The invention further pertains to compounds of formula I wherein:
R1 is hydrogen;
R2 is substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, or R1 and R2 together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring;
R3 is unsubstituted or substituted aryl;
R4 is hydrogen; and
R5 and R6 are each independently hydrogen or alkyl, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The deazapurines of this embodiment may advantageously be selective A3 receptor antagonists. These compounds may be useful for numerous therapeutic uses such as, for example, the treatment of asthma, kidney failure associated with heart failure, and glaucoma. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is a water soluble prodrug that is capable of being metabolized in vivo to an active drug by, for example, esterase catalyzed hydrolysis.
In yet another embodiment, the invention features a method for inhibiting the activity of an adenosine receptor (e.g., A3) in a cell, by contacting the cell with N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine (e.g., preferably, an adenosine receptor antagonist).
In another aspect, the invention features a method for treating damage to the eye of an animal (e.g., a human) by administering to the animal an effective amount of an N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine of formula I. Preferably, the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine is an antagonist of A3 adenosine receptors in cells of the animal. The damage is to the retina or the optic nerve head and may be acute or chronic. The damage may be the result of, for example, glaucoma, edema, ischemia, hypoxia or trauma.
The invention also features a pharmaceutical composition comprising a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine of formula I. Preferably, the pharmaceutical preparation is an ophthalmic formulation (e.g., an periocular, retrobulbar or intraocular injection formulation, a systemic formulation, or a surgical irrigating solution).
In yet another embodiment, the invention features a deazapurine having the formula II: 
wherein
X is N or CR6;
R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen, or substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aminoalkyl, alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl, or together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring, provided that both R1 and R2 are both not hydrogen;
R3 is substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, arylalkyl, or aryl;
R4 is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl;
L is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, or R4 and L together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring;
R6 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, or halogen;
Q is CH2, O, S, or NR7, wherein R7 is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl; and
W is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, biaryl, heteroaryl, substituted carbonyl, substituted thiocarbonyl, or substituted sulfonyl;
provided that if R3 is pyrrolidino, then R4 is not methyl. The invention also pertains to pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs of the compounds of the invention.
In an advantageous embodiment, X is CR6 and Q is CH2, O, S, or NH in formula II, wherein R6 is as defined above.
In another embodiment of formula II, X is N.
The invention further pertains to a method for inhibiting the activity of an adenosine receptor (e.g., an A2b adenosine receptor) in a cell by contacting the cell with a compound of the invention. Preferably, the compound is an antagonist of the receptor.
The invention also pertains to a method for treating a gastrointestinal disorder (e.g., diarrhea) or a respiratory disorder (e.g., allergic rhinitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease) in an animal by administering to an animal an effective amount of a compound of formula II (e.g., an antagonist of A2b). Preferably, the animal is a human.
The features and other details of the invention will now be more particularly described and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular embodiments of the invention are shown by way of illustration and not as limitations of the invention. The principle features of this invention can be employed in various embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.
The present invention pertains to methods for treating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in a mammal. The methods include administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine, described infra, to the mammal, such that treatment of the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in the mammal occurs.
The language xe2x80x9cN-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive statexe2x80x9d is intended to include a disease state or condition characterized by its responsiveness to treatment with a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine of the invention as described infra, e.g., the treatment includes a significant diminishment of at least one symptom or effect of the state achieved with a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine of the invention. Typically such states are associated with an increase of adenosine within a host such that the host often experiences physiological symptoms which include, but are not limited to, release of toxins, inflammation, coma, water retention, weight gain or weight loss, pancreatitis, emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, multiple organ failure, infant and adult respiratory distress syndrome, allergic rhinitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, eye disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, skin tumor promotion, immunodeficiency and asthma. (See for example, C. E. Muller and B. Stein xe2x80x9cAdenosine Receptor Antagonists: Structures and Potential Therapeutic Applications,xe2x80x9d Current Pharmaceutical Design, 2:501(1996) and C. E. Muller xe2x80x9cA1-Adenosine Receptor Antagonists,xe2x80x9d Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 7(5):419 (1997) and I. Feoktistove, R. Polosa, S. T. Holgate and I. Biaggioni xe2x80x9cAdenosine A2B receptors: a novel therapeutic target in asthma?xe2x80x9d TiPS 19; 148 (1998)). The effects often associated with such symptoms include, but are not limited to, fever, shortness of breath, nausea, diarrhea, weakness, headache, and even death. In one embodiment, a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state includes those disease states which are mediated by stimulation of adenosine receptors, e.g., A1, A2a, A2b, A3, etc., such that calcium concentrations in cells and/or activation of PLC (phospholipase C) is modulated. In a preferred embodiment, a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state is associated with adenosine receptor(s), e.g., the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine acts as an antagonist. Examples of suitable responsive states which can be treated by the compounds of the invention, e.g., adenosine receptor subtypes which mediate biological effects, include central nervous system (CNS) effects, cardiovascular effects, renal effects, respiratory effects, immunological effects, gastro-intestinal effects and metabolic effects. The relative amount of adenosine in a subject can be associated with the effects listed below; that is increased levels of adenosine can trigger an effect, e.g., an undesired physiological response, e.g., an asthmatic attack.
CNS effects include decreased transmitter release (A1), sedation (A1), decreased locomotor activity (A2a), anticonvulsant activity, chemoreceptor stimulation (A2) and hyperalgesia. Therapeutic applications of the inventive compounds include treatment of dementia, Alzheimer""s disease and memory enhancement.
Cardiovascular effects include vasodilation (A2a), (A2b) and (A3), vasoconstriction (A1), bradycardia (A1), platelet inhibition (A2a), negative cardiac inotropy and dromotropy (A1), arrhythmia, tachycardia and angiogenesis. Therapeutic applications of the inventive compounds include, for example, prevention of ischaemia-induced impairment of the heart and cardiotonics, myocardial tissue protection and restoration of cardiac function.
Renal effects include decreased GFR (A1), mesangial cell contraction (A1), antidiuresis (A1) and inhibition of renin release (A1). Suitable therapeutic applications of the inventive compounds include use of the inventive compounds as diuretic, natriuretic, potassium-sparing, kidney-protective/prevention of acute renal failure, antihypertensive, anti-oedematous and anti-nephritic agents.
Respiratory effects include bronchodilation (A2), bronchoconstriction (A1), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, allergic rhinitis, mucus secretion and respiratory depression (A2). Suitable therapeutic applications for the compounds of the invention include anti-asthmatic applications, treatment of lung disease after transplantation and respiratory disorders.
Immunological effects include immunosuppression (A2), neutrophil chemotaxis (A1), neutrophil superoxide generation (A2a) and mast cell degranulation (A2b and A3) Therapeutic applications of antagonists include allergic and non allergic inflammation, e.g., release of histamine and other inflammatory mediators.
Gastrointestinal effects include inhibition of acid secretion (A1) Therapeutic application may include reflux and ulcerative conditions Gastrointestinal effects also include colonic, intestinal and diarrheal disease, e.g., diarrheal disease associated with intestinal inflammation (A2b).
Eye disorders include retinal and optic nerve head injury and trauma related disorders (A3). In a preferred embodiment, the eye disorder is glaucoma.
Other therapeutic applications of the compounds of the invention include treatment of obesity (lipolytic properties), hypertension, treatment of depression, sedative, anxiolytic, as antileptics and as laxatives, e.g., effecting motility without causing diarrhea.
The term xe2x80x9cdisease statexe2x80x9d is intended to include those conditions caused by or associated with unwanted levels of adenosine, adenylyl cyclase activity, increased physiological activity associated with aberrant stimulation of adenosine receptors and/or an increase in cAMP. In one embodiment, the disease state is, for example, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, allergic rhinitis, bronchitis, renal disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, or eye disorders. Additional examples include chronic bronchitis and cystic fibrosis. Suitable examples of inflammatory diseases include non-lymphocytic leukemia, myocardial ischaemia, angina, infarction, cerebrovascular ischaemia, intermittent claudication, critical limb ischemia, venous hypertension, varicose veins, venous ulceration and arteriosclerosis. Impaired reperfusion states include, for example, any post-surgical trauma, such as reconstructive surgery, thrombolysis or angioplasty.
The language xe2x80x9ctreatment of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive statexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive statexe2x80x9d is intended to include changes in a disease state or condition, as described above, such that physiological symptoms in a mammal can be significantly diminished or minimized. The language also includes control, prevention or inhibition of physiological symptoms or effects associated with an aberrant amount of adenosine. In one preferred embodiment, the control of the disease state or condition is such that the disease state or condition is eradicated. In another preferred embodiment, the control is selective such that aberrant levels of adenosine receptor activity are controlled while other physiologic systems and parameters are unaffected.
The term xe2x80x9cN-6 substituted 7-deazapurinexe2x80x9d is art recognized and is intended to include those compounds having the formula I: 
xe2x80x9cN-substituted 7-deazapurinexe2x80x9d includes pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and, in one embodiment, also includes certain N-6 substituted purines described herein.
In certain embodiments, the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine is not N-6 benzyl or N-6 phenylethyl substituted. In other embodiments, R4 is not benzyl or phenylethyl substituted. In preferred embodiments, R1 and R2 are both not hydrogen atoms. In still other preferred embodiments, R3 is not a hydrogen atom.
The language xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d of an N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine, described infra, is that amount of a therapeutic compound necessary or sufficient to perform its intended function within a mammal, e.g., treat a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state, or a disease state in a mammal. An effective amount of the therapeutic compound can vary according to factors such as the amount of the causative agent already present in the mammal, the age, sex, and weight of the mammal, and the ability of the therapeutic compounds of the present invention to affect a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in the mammal. One of ordinary skill in the art would be able to study the aforementioned factors and make a determination regarding the effective amount of the therapeutic compound without undue experimentation. An in vitro or in vivo assay also can be used to determine an xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of the therapeutic compounds described infra. The ordinarily skilled artisan would select an appropriate amount of the therapeutic compound for use in the aforementioned assay or as a therapeutic treatment.
A therapeutically effective amount preferably diminishes at least one symptom or effect associated with the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state or condition being treated by at least about 20%, (more preferably by at least about 40%, even more preferably by at least about 60%, and still more preferably by at least about 80%) relative to untreated subjects. Assays can be designed by one skilled in the art to measure the diminishment of such symptoms and/or effects. Any art recognized assay capable of measuring such parameters are intended to be included as part of this invention. For example, if asthma is the state being treated, then the volume of air expended from the lungs of a subject can be measured before and after treatment for measurement of increase in the volume using an art recognized technique. Likewise, if inflammation is the state being treated, then the area which is inflamed can be measured before and after treatment for measurement of diminishment in the area inflamed using an art recognized technique.
The term xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d includes both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells.
The term xe2x80x9canimalxe2x80x9d includes any organism with adenosine receptors or any organism susceptible to a N-6-substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state. Examples of animals include yeast, mammals, reptiles, and birds. It also includes transgenic animals.
The term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d is art recognized and is intended to include an animal, more preferably a warm-blooded animal, most preferably cattle, sheep, pigs, horses, dogs, cats, rats, mice, and humans. Mammals susceptible to a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state, inflammation, emphysema, asthma, central nervous system conditions, or acute respiratory distress syndrome, for example, are included as part of this invention.
In another aspect, the present invention pertains to methods for modulating an adenosine receptor(s) in a mammal by administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine, such that modulation of the adenosine receptor in the mammal occurs. Suitable adenosine receptors include the families of A1, A2, or A3. In a preferred embodiment, the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine is an adenosine receptor antagonist.
The language xe2x80x9cmodulating an adenosine receptorxe2x80x9d is intended to include those instances where a compound interacts with an adenosine receptor(s), causing increased, decreased or abnormal physiological activity associated with an adenosine receptor or subsequent cascade effects resulting from the modulation of the adenosine receptor. Physiological activities associated with adenosine receptors include induction of sedation, vasodilation, suppression of cardiac rate and contractility, inhibition of platelet aggregbility, stimulation of gluconeogenesis, inhibition of lipolysis, opening of potassium channels, reducing flux of calcium channels, etc.
The terms xe2x80x9cmodulatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmodulatingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmodulationxe2x80x9d are intended to include preventing, eradicating, or inhibiting the resulting increase of undesired physiological activity associated with abnormal stimulation of an adenosine receptor, e.g., in the context of the therapeutic methods of the invention. In another embodiment, the term modulate includes antagonistic effects, e.g., diminishment of the activity or production of mediators of allergy and allergic inflammation which results from the overstimulation of adenosine receptor(s). For example, the therapeutic deazapurines of the invention can interact with an adenosine receptor to inhibit, for example, adenylate cyclase activity.
The language xe2x80x9ccondition characterized by aberrant adenosine receptor activityxe2x80x9d is intended to include those diseases, disorders or conditions which are associated with aberrant stimulation of an adenosine receptor, in that the stimulation of the receptor causes a biochemical and or physiological chain of events that is directly or indirectly associated with the disease, disorder or condition. This stimulation of an adenosine receptor does not have to be the sole causative agent of the disease, disorder or condition but merely be responsible for causing some of the symptoms typically associated with the disease, disorder, or condition being treated. The aberrant stimulation of the receptor can be the sole factor or at least one other agent can be involved in the state being treated. Examples of conditions include those disease states listed supra, including inflammation, gastrointestinal disorders and those symptoms manifested by the presence of increased adenosine receptor activity. Preferred examples include those symptoms associated with asthma, allergic rhinitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, emphysema, bronchitis, gastrointestinal disorders and glaucoma.
The language xe2x80x9ctreating or treatment of a condition characterized by aberrant adenosine receptor activityxe2x80x9d is intended to include the alleviation of or diminishment of at least one symptom typically associated with the condition. The treatment also includes alleviation or diminishment of more than one symptom. Preferably, the treatment cures, e.g., substantially eliminates, the symptoms associated with the condition.
The present invention pertains to compounds, N-6 substituted 7-deazapurines, having the formula I: 
wherein
R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety or together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring;
R3 is a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety;
R4 is a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety. R5 and R6 are each independently a halogen atom, e.g., chlorine, fluorine, or bromine, a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety or R4 and R5 or R5 and R6 together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring. Also included, are pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurines.
In certain embodiments, R1 and R2 can each independently be a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl or heteroarylalkyl moieties. In other embodiments. R3 is a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl moiety. In still other embodiments, R4, R5 and R6 can each be independently a heteroaryl moiety.
In one embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is a substituted or unsubstituted cyclohexane, cyclopentyl, cyclobutyl or cyclopropane moiety, R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl moiety, R4 is a hydrogen atom and R5 and R6 are both methyl groups.
In another embodiment, R2 is a cyclohexanol, a cyclohexanediol, a cyclohexylsulfonamide, a cyclohexanamide, a cyclohexylester, a cyclohexene, a cyclopentanol or a cyclopentanediol and R3 is a phenyl moiety.
In still another embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is a cyclohexanol, R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, pyridine, furan, cyclopentane, or thiophene moiety, R4 is a hydrogen atom, a substituted alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl moiety, and R5 and R6 are each independently a hydrogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety.
In yet another embodiment, R1 is a hydrogen atom, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted alkylamine, arylamine, or alkylarylamine, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamide, arylamide or alkylarylamide, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonamide, arylsulfonamide or alkylarylsulfonamide, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylurea, arylurea or alkylarylurea, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbamate, arylcarbamate or alkylarylcarbamate, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarboxylic acid, arylcarboxylic acid or alkylarylcarboxylic acid, R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl moiety, R4 is a hydrogen atom and R5 and R6 are methyl groups.
In still another embodiment, R2 is guanidine, a modified guanidine, cyanoguanidine, a thiourea, a thioamide or an amidine.
In one embodiment, R2 can be 
wherein R2a-R2c are each independently a hydrogen atom or a saturated or unsaturated alkyl, aryl or alkylaryl moiety and R2d is a hydrogen atom or a saturated or unsaturated alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl moiety, NR2eR2f, or OR2g, wherein R2e-R2g are each independently a hydrogen atom or a saturated or unsaturated alkyl, aryl or alkylaryl moieties. Alternatively, R2a and R2b together can form a carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring having a ring size between about 3 and 8 members, e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl groups.
In one aspect of the invention, both R5 and R6 are not methyl groups, preferably, one of R5 and R6 is an alkyl group, e.g., a methyl group, and the other is a hydrogen atom.
In another aspect of the invention, when R4 is 1-phenylethyl and R1 is a hydrogen atom, then R3 is not phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl or 4-methoxyphenyl or when R4 and R1 are 1-phenylethyl, then R3 is not a hydrogen atom or when R4 is a hydrogen atom and R3 is a phenyl, then R1 is not phenylethyl.
In another aspect of the invention, when R5 and R6 together form a carbocyclic ring, e.g., 
pyrimido[4,5-6]indole, then R3 is not phenyl when R4 is 1-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl, phenylisopropyl, phenyl or 1-phenylethyl or when R3 is not a hydrogen atom when R4 is 1-phenylethyl. The carbocyclic ring formed by R5 and R6 can be either aromatic or aliphatic and can have between 4 and 12 carbon atoms, e.g., naphthyl, phenylcyclohexyl, etc., preferably between 5 and 7 carbon atoms, e.g., cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. Alternatively, R5 and R6 together can form a heterocyclic ring, such as those disclosed below. Typical heterocyclic rings include between 4 and 12 carbon atoms, preferably between 5 and 7 carbon atoms, and can be either aromatic or aliphatic. The heterocyclic ring can be further substituted, including substitution of one or more carbon atoms of the ring structure with one or more heteroatoms.
In still another aspect of the invention, R1 and R2 form a heterocyclic ring. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, those heterocyclic rings listed below, such as morpholino, piperazine and the like, e.g., 4-hydroxypiperidines, 4-aminopiperidines. Where R1 and R2 together form a piperazino group, 
R7 can be a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, aryl or alkylaryl moiety.
In yet another aspect of the invention R4 and R5 together can form a heterocyclic ring, e.g., 
The heterocyclic ring can be either aromatic or aliphatic and can form a ring having between 4 and 12 carbon atoms, e.g., naphthyl, phenylcyclohexyl, etc. and can be either aromatic or aliphatic, e.g., cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl. The heterocyclic ring can be further substituted, including substitution of carbon atoms of the ring structure with one or more heteroatoms. Alternatively, R4 and R5 together can form a heterocyclic ring, such as those disclosed below.
In certain embodiments, the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine is not N-6 benzyl or N-6 phenylethyl substituted. In other embodiments, R4 is not benzyl or phenylethyl substituted. In preferred embodiments, R1 and R2 are both not hydrogen atoms. In still other preferred embodiments, R3 is not a hydrogen atom.
The compounds of the invention may comprise water-soluble prodrugs which are metabolized in vivo to an active drug, e.g., by esterase catalyzed hydrolysis. Examples of potential prodrugs include deazapurines with, for example, R2 as cycloalkyl substituted with xe2x80x94OC(O)(Z)NH2, wherein Z is a side chain of a naturally or unnaturally occurring amino acid, or analog thereof, an xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, or xcfx89 amino acids, or a dipeptide. Preferred amino acid side chains include those of glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, lysine, xcex1-methylalanine, aminocyclopropane carboxylic acid, azetidine-2-carboxylic acid, xcex2-alanine, xcex3-aminobutyric acid, alanine-alanine, or glycine-alanine.
In a further embodiment, the invention features deazapurines of the formula (I), wherein:
R1 is hydrogen;
R2 is substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, or R1 and R2 together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring;
R3 is unsubstituted or substituted aryl;
R4 is hydrogen; and
R5 and R6 are each independently hydrogen or alkyl,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The deazapurines of this embodiment may potentially be selective A3 receptor antagonists.
In one embodiment, R2 is substituted (e.g., hydroxy substituted) or unsubstituted cycloalkyl. In an advantageous subembodiment, R1 and R4 are hydrogen, R3 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, and R5 and R6 are each alkyl. Preferably R2 is mono-hydroxycyclopentyl or mono-hydroxycyclohexyl. R2 also may be substituted with xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)E, wherein E is substituted or unsubstituted C1-C4 alkyl (e.g., alkylamine, e.g., ethylamine.).
R1 and R2 may also together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring, which may be substituted with an amine or acetamido group.
In another aspect, R2 may be xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)B, wherein A is unsubstituted C1-C4 alkyl (e.g., ethyl, propyl, butyl), and B is substituted or unsubstituted C1-C4 alkyl (e.g., methyl, aminoalkyl, e.g., aminomethyl or aminoethyl, alkylamino, e.g., methylamino, ethylamino), preferably when R1 and R4 are hydrogen, R3 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, and R5 and R6 are each alkyl. B may be substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, e.g., cyclopropyl or 1-amino-cyclopropyl.
In another embodiment, R3 may be substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, preferably when R5 and R6 are each alkyl. Preferably, R3 may have one or more substituents (e.g., o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-fluorophenyl).
Advantageously, R3 may be substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, preferably when R5 and R6 are each alkyl. Examples of heteroaryl groups include pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrrolyl, triazolyl, thioazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, furanyl, methylenedioxyphenyl and thiophenyl. Preferably, R3 is 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl or 3-pyrimidyl.
Preferably in one embodiment, R5 and R6 are each hydrogen. In another, R5 and R6 are each methyl.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurines of the invention are water-soluble prodrugs that can be metabolized in vivo to an active drug, e.g. by esterase catalyzed hydrolysis. Preferably the prodrug comprises an R2 group which is cycloalkyl substituted with xe2x80x94OC(O)(Z)NH2, wherein Z is a side chain of a naturally or unnaturally occurring amino acid, an analog thereof, xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, or xcfx89amino acid, or a dipeptide. Examples of preferred side chains include the side chains of glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, lysine, a-methylalanine, aminocyclopropane carboxylic acid, azetidine-2-carboxylic acid, xcex2-alanine, xcex3-aminobutyric acid, alanine-alanine, or glycine-alanine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, Z is a side chain of glycine, R2 is cyclohexyl, R3 is phenyl, and R5 and R6 are methyl.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(cis-3-hydroxycyclopentyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(cis-3-(2-aminoacetoxy)cyclopentyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine trifluoroacetic acid salt.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(3-acetamido)piperidinyl-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-Nxe2x80x2-methylureapropyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetamidobutyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-Nxe2x80x2-methylureabutyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-aminocyclopropylacetamidoethyl)amino-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(trans-4-hydroxycyclohexyl)amino-2-(3-chlorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(trans-4-hydroxycyclohexyl)amino-2-(3-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In another embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(trans-4-hydroxycyclohexyl)amino-2-(4-pyridyl)-7H-pyrrolo [2,3d]pyrimidine.
In yet another embodiment, the invention features a method for inhibiting the activity of an adenosine receptor (e.g., A1, A2A, A2B, or, preferably, A3) in a cell, by contacting the cell with N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine (e.g., preferably, an adenosine receptor antagonist).
In another aspect, the invention features a method for treating damage to the eye of an animal (e.g., a human) by administering to the animal an effective amount of an N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine. Preferably, the N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine is an antagonist of A3 adenosine receptors in cells of the animal. The damage is to the retina or the optic nerve head and may be acute or chronic. The damage may be the result of, for example, glaucoma, edema, ischemia, hypoxia or trauma
In a preferred embodiment, the invention features a deazapurine having the formula II, supra, wherein
X is N or CR6;
R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen, or substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aminoalkyl, alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl, or together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring, provided that both R1 and R2 are both not hydrogen;
R3 is substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, arylalkyl, or aryl;
R4 is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl;
L is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, or R4 and L together form a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring;
R6 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, or halogen;
Q is CH2, O, S, or NR7, wherein R7 is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl; and
W is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, biaryl, heteroaryl, substituted carbonyl, substituted thiocarbonyl, or substituted sulfonyl, provided that if R3 is pyrrolidino, then R4 is not methyl.
In one embodiment, in compounds of formula II, X is CR6 and Q is CH2, O, S, or NH. In another embodiment, X is N.
In a further embodiment of compounds of formula II, W is substituted or unsubstituted aryl, 5- or 6-member heteroaryl, or biaryl. W may be substituted with one or more substituents. Examples of substituents include: halogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, aminoalkyl, aminocarboxyamide, CN, CF3, CO2R8, CONHR8, CONR8R9, SOR8, SO2R8, and SO2NR8R9, wherein R8 and R9 are each independently hydrogen, or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or arylalkyl. Preferably, W may be substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, e.g., methylenedioxyphenyl. W also may be a substituted or unsubstituted 5-membered heteroaryl ring, e.g., pyrrole, pyrazole, oxazole, imidazole, triazole, tetrazole, furan, thiophene, thiazole, and oxadiazole. Preferably, W may be a 6-member heteroaryl ring, e.g., pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinal, and thiophenyl. In a preferred embodiment, W is 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, or 5-pyrimidyl.
In one advantageous embodiment of compounds of formula II, Q is NH and W is a 3-pyrazolo ring which is unsubstituted or N-substituted by substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or arylalkyl.
In another embodiment of compounds of formula II, Q is oxygen, and W is a 2-thiazolo ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or arylalkyl.
In another embodiment of compounds of formula II, W is substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloalkyl e.g., cyclopentyl, or arylalkyl. Examples of substituents include halogen, hydroxy, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or NHR10, wherein R10 is hydrogen, or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or arylalkyl.
In yet another embodiment, the invention features a deazapurine of formula II wherein W is xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Y or xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)Y, and a is an integer from 0 to 3, Y is aryl, alkyl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, alkynyl, NHR11R12, or, provided that Q is NH, OR13, wherein R11, R12 and R13 are each independently hydrogen, or unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or cycloalkyl. Preferably, Y is a 5- or 6-member heteroaryl ring.
Furthermore, W may be xe2x80x94(CH2)bxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)jY, wherein j is 1 or 2, b is 0, 1, 2, or 3, Y is aryl, alkyl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, heteroaryl, NHR14R15, provided that when b is 1, Q is CH2, and wherein R14, R15, and R16 are each independently hydrogen, or unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or cycloalkyl.
In another embodiment, R3 is selected from the group consisting of substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinal, pyrrolyl, triazolyl, thioazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, furanyl, methylenedioxyphenyl, and thiophenyl. When R3 is phenyl, it may be substituted with, for example, hydroxyl, alkoxy (e.g., methoxy), alkyl (e.g., tolyl), and halogen,(e.g., o-, m-, or p-fluorophenyl or o-, m-, or p-chlorophenyl). Advantageously, R3 may be 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridyl or 2- or 3-pyrimidyl.
The invention also pertains to a deazapurine wherein R6 is hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl. Preferably, R6 is hydrogen.
The invention also includes deazapurines wherein R1 is hydrogen, and R2 is substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or alkoxy, substituted or unsubstituted alkylamine, arylamine, or alkylarylamine, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, amino aryl, or aminoalkylaryl, substituted or unsubstituted alkylamide, arylanide or alkylarylamide, substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonamide, arylsulfonamide or alkylarylsulfonamide, substituted or unsubstituted alkylurea, arylurea or alkylarylurea, substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbamate, arylcarbamate or alkylarylcarbamate, or substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarboxylic acid, arylcarboxylic acid or alkylarylcarboxylic acid. Preferably, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, e.g., mono- or dihydroxy-substituted cyclohexyl or cyclopentyl (preferably, monohydroxy-substituted cyclohexyl or monohydroxy-substituted cyclopentyl).
Advantageously, R2 may be of the following formula: 
wherein A is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, a chain of one to seven atoms, or a ring of three to seven atoms, optionally substituted with C1-C6 alkyl, halogens, hydroxyl, carboxyl, thiol, or amino groups;
B is methyl, N(Me)2, N(Et)2, NHMe, NHEt, (CH2)rNH3+, NH(CH2)rCH3, (CH2)rNH2, (CH2)rCHCH3NH2, (CH2)rNHMe, (CH2)rOH, CH2CN, (CH2)mCO2H, CHR18R19, or CHMeOH, wherein r is an integer from 0 to 2, m is 1 or 2, R18 is alkyl, R19 is NH3+ or CO2H or R18 and R19 together are: 
xe2x80x83wherein p is 2 or 3; and
R17 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C7 cycloalkyl, a chain of one to seven atoms, or a ring of three to seven atoms, optionally substituted with C1-C6 alkyl, halogens, hydroxyl, carboxyl, thiol, or amino groups.
Advantageously, A is unsubstituted or substituted C1-C6 alkyl. B may be unsubstituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl.
In a preferred embodiment, R2 is of the formula xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)B. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, A is xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 and B is methyl.
The compounds of the invention may comprise water-soluble prodrugs which are metabolized in vivo to an active drug, e.g., by esterase catalyzed hydrolysis. Examples of potential prodrugs include deazapurines with, for example, R2 as cycloalkyl substituted with xe2x80x94OC(O)(Z)NH2, wherein Z is a side chain of a naturally or unnaturally occurring amino acid, or analog thereof, an xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, or xcfx89 amino acid, or a dipeptide. Preferred amino acid side chains include those of glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, lysine, xcex1-methylalanine, aminocyclopropane carboxylic acid, azetidine-2-carboxylic acid, xcex2-alanine, xcex3-aminobutyric acid, alanine-alanine, or glycine-alanine.
In another embodiment, R1 and R2 together are: 
wherein n is 1 or 2, and wherein the ring may be optionally substituted with one or more hydroxyl, amino, thiol, carboxyl, halogen, CH2OH, CH2NHC(xe2x95x90O)alkyl, or CH2NHC(xe2x95x90O)NHalkyl groups. Preferably, n is 1 or 2 and said ring is substituted with xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)alkyl.
In one advantageous embodiment, R1 is hydrogen, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl, R3 is substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, R4 is hydrogen, L is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl, Q is O, S or NR7, wherein R7 is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl, and W is substituted or unsubstituted aryl. Preferably, R2 is xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)B, wherein A and B are each independently unsubstituted or substituted C1-C4 alkyl. For example, A may be CH2CH2. B may be, for example, alkyl (e.g., methyl), or aminoalkyl (e.g., aminomethyl). Preferably, R3 is unsubstituted phenyl and L is hydrogen. R6 may be methyl or preferably, hydrogen. Preferably, Q is O, S, or NR7 wherein R7 is hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C6 alkyl, e.g., methyl. W is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl (e.g., alkoxy, halogen substituted). Preferably, W is p-fluorophenyl, p-chlorophenyl, or p-methoxyphenyl. W may also be heteroaryl, e.g., 2-pyridyl.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-phenoxymethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-(4-fluorophenoxy)methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-(4-chlorophenoxy)methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-(4-methoxyphenoxy)methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-(2-pyridyloxy)methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-(N-phenylamino)methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-acetylaminoethyl)amino-6-(N-methyl-N-phenylamino)methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the deazapurine is 4-(2-Nxe2x80x2-methylureaethyl)amino-6-phenoxymethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
The invention further pertains to a method for inhibiting the activity of an adenosine receptor (e.g., an A2b adenosine receptor) in a cell by contacting the cell with a compound of the invention. Preferably, the compound is an antagonist of the receptor.
The invention also pertains to a method for treating a gastrointestinal disorder (e.g., diarrhea) in an animal by administering to an animal an effective amount of a compound of the invention (e.g., an antagonist of A2b). Preferably, the animal is a human.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing an N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also pertains to a method for treating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in an animal, by administering to a mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a deazapurine of the invention, such that treatment of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in the animal occurs. Advantageously, the disease state may be a disorder mediated by adenosine. Examples of preferred disease states include: central nervous system disorders, cardiovascular disorders, renal disorders, inflammatory disorders, allergic disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, eye disorders, and respiratory disorders.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to the radical of saturated aliphatic groups, including straight-chain alkyl groups, branched-chain alkyl groups, cycloalkyl (alicyclic) groups, alkyl substituted cycloalkyl groups, and cycloalkyl substituted alkyl groups. The term alkyl further includes alkyl groups, which can further include oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur or phosphorous atoms replacing one or more carbons of the hydrocarbon backbone, e.g., oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur or phosphorous atoms. In preferred embodiments, a straight chain or branched chain alkyl has 30 or fewer carbon atoms in its backbone (e.g., C1-C30 for straight chain, C3-C30 for branched chain), and more preferably 20 or fewer. Likewise, preferred cycloalkyls have from 4-10 carbon atoms in their ring structure, and more preferably have 5, 6 or 7 carbons in the ring structure.
Moreover, the term alkyl as used throughout the specification and claims is intended to include both xe2x80x9cunsubstituted alkylsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylsxe2x80x9d, the latter of which refers to alkyl moieties having substituents replacing a hydrogen on one or more carbons of the hydrocarbon backbone. Such substituents can include, for example, halogen, hydroxyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, carboxylate, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkoxyl, phosphate, phosphonato, phosphinato, cyano, amino (including alkyl amino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, and alkylarylamino), acylamino (including alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, carbarnoyl and ureido), amidino, imino, sulfhydryl, alkylthio, arylthio, thiocarboxylate, sulfates, sulfonato, sulfamoyl, sulfonamido, nitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, azido, heterocyclyl, alkylaryl, or an aromatic or heteroaromatic moiety. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that the moieties substituted on the hydrocarbon chain can themselves be substituted, if appropriate. Cycloalkyls can be further substituted, e.g., with the substituents described above. An xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d moiety is an alkyl substituted with an aryl (e.g., phenylmethyl (benzyl)). The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d also includes unsaturated aliphatic groups analogous in length and possible substitution to the alkyls described above, but that contain at least one double or triple bond respectively.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the radical of aryl groups, including 5- and 6-membered single-ring aromatic groups that may include from zero to four heteroatoms, for example, benzene, pyrrole, furan, thiophene, imidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, triazole, tetrazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine and pyrimidine, and the like. Aryl groups also include polycyclic fused aromatic groups such as naphthyl, quinolyl, indolyl, and the like. Those aryl groups having heteroatoms in the ring structure may also be referred to as xe2x80x9caryl heterocyclesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroaromaticsxe2x80x9d. The aromatic ring can be substituted at one or more ring positions with such substituents as described above, as for example, halogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, carboxylate, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, phosphate, phosphonato, phosphinato, cyano, amino (including alkyl amino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, and alkylarylamino), acylamino (including alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, carbamoyl and ureido), amidino, imino, sulfhydryl, alkylthio, arylthio, thiocarboxylate, sulfates, sulfonato, sulfamoyl, sulfonamido, nitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, azido, heterocyclyl, alkylaryl, or an aromatic or heteroaromatic moiety. Aryl groups can also be fused or bridged with alicyclic or heterocyclic rings which are not aromatic so as to form a polycycle (e.g., tetralin).
The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refer to unsaturated aliphatic groups analogous in length and possible substitution to the alkyls described above, but that contain at least one double or triple bond respectively. For example, the invention contemplates cyano and propargyl groups.
Unless the number of carbons is otherwise specified, xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein means an alkyl group, as defined above, but having from one to ten carbons, more preferably from one to six carbon atoms in its backbone structure, even more preferably one to three carbon atoms in its backbone structure. Likewise, xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d have similar chain lengths.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpolyaminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl groups, as described above, which further include oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atoms replacing one or more carbons of the hydrocarbon backbone, e.g., oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atoms.
The terms xe2x80x9cpolycyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolycyclic radicalxe2x80x9d refer to the radical of two or more cyclic rings (e.g., cycloalkyls, cycloalkenyls, cycloalkynyls, aryls and/or heterocyclyls) in which two or more carbons are common to two adjoining rings, e.g., the rings are xe2x80x9cfused ringsxe2x80x9d. Rings that are joined through non-adjacent atoms are termed xe2x80x9cbridgedxe2x80x9d rings. Each of the rings of the polycycle can be substituted with such substituents as described above, as for example, halogen, hydroxyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, carboxylate, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkoxyl, phosphate, phosphonato, phosphinato, cyano, amino (including alkyl amino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, and alkylarylamino), acylamino (including alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, carbamoyl and ureido), amidino, imino, sulfhydryl, alkylthio, arylthio, thiocarboxylate, sulfates, sulfonato, sulfamoyl, sulfonamido, nitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, azido, heterocyclyl, alkyl, alkylaryl, or an aromatic or heteroaromatic moiety.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d as used herein means an atom of any element other than carbon or hydrogen. Preferred heteroatoms are nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur and phosphorus.
The term xe2x80x9camino acidsxe2x80x9d includes naturally and unnaturally occurring amino acids found in proteins such as glycine, alanine, valine, cysteine, leucine, isoleucine, serine, threonine, methionine, glutamic acid, aspartic acid, glutamine, asparagine, lysine, arginine, proline, histidine, phenylalanine, tyrosine, and tryptophan. Amino acid analogs include amino acids with lengthened or shortened side chains or variant side chains with appropriate functional groups. Amino acids also include D and L stereoisomers of an amino acid when the structure of the amino acid admits of stereoisomeric forms. The term xe2x80x9cdipeptidexe2x80x9d includes two or more amino acids linked together. Preferably, dipeptides are two amino acids linked via a peptide linkage. Particularly preferred dipeptides include, for example, alanine-alanine and glycine-alanine.
It will be noted that the structure of some of the compounds of this invention includes asymmetric carbon atoms. It is to be understood accordingly that the isomers arising from such asymmetry (e.g., all enantiomers and diastereomers) are included within the scope of this invention, unless indicated otherwise. Such isomers can be obtained in substantially pure form by classical separation techniques and by stereochemically controlled synthesis.
The invention further pertains to pharmaceutical compositions for treating a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine responsive state in a mammal, e.g., respiratory disorders (e.g., asthma, bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder, and allergic rhinitis), renal disorders, gastrointestinal disorders, and eye disorders. The pharmaceutical composition includes a therapeutically effective amount of a N-6 substituted 7-deazapurine, described supra, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. It is to be understood, that all of the deazapurines described above are included for therapeutic treatment. It is to be further understood that the deazapurines of the invention can be used alone or in combination with other deazapurines of the invention or in combination with additional therapeutic compounds, such as antibiotics, antiinflammatories, or anticancer agents, for example.
The term xe2x80x9cantibioticxe2x80x9d is art recognized and is intended to include those substances produced by growing microorganisms and synthetic derivatives thereof, which eliminate or inhibit growth of pathogens and are selectively toxic to the pathogen while producing minimal or no deleterious effects upon the infected host subject. Suitable examples of antibiotics include, but are not limited to, the principle classes of aminoglycosides, cephalosporins, chloramphenicols, fuscidic acids, macrolides, penicillins, polymixins, tetracyclines and streptomycins.
The term xe2x80x9cantiinflammatoryxe2x80x9d is art recognized and is intended to include those agents which act on body mechanisms, without directly antagonizing the causative agent of the inflammation such as glucocorticoids, aspirin, ibuprofen, NSAIDS, etc.
The term xe2x80x9canticancer agentxe2x80x9d is art recognized and is intended to include those agents which diminish, eradicate, or prevent growth of cancer cells without, preferably, adversely affecting other physiological functions. Representative examples include cisplatin and cyclophosphamide.
When the compounds of the present invention are administered as pharmaceuticals, to humans and mammals, they can be given per se or as a pharmaceutical composition containing, for example, 0.1 to 99.5% (more preferably, 0.5 to 90%) of active ingredient in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d as used herein means a pharmaceutically acceptable material, composition or vehicle, such as a liquid or solid filler, diluent, excipient, solvent or encapsulating material, involved in carrying or transporting a compound(s) of the present invention within or to the subject such that it can performs its intended function. Typically, such compounds are carried or transported from one organ, or portion of the body, to another organ, or portion of the body. Each carrier must be xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not injurious to the patient. Some examples of materials which can serve as pharmaceutically acceptable carriers include: sugars, such as lactose, glucose and sucrose; starches, such as corn starch and potato starch; cellulose, and its derivatives, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose and cellulose acetate; powdered tragacanth; malt; gelatin; talc; excipients, such as cocoa butter and suppository waxes; oils, such as peanut oil, cottonseed oil, safflower oil, sesame oil, olive oil, corn oil and soybean oil; glycols, such as propylene glycol; polyols, such as glycerin, sorbitol, mannitol and polyethylene glycol; esters, such as ethyl oleate and ethyl laurate; agar; buffering agents, such as magnesium hydroxide and aluminum hydroxide; alginic acid; pyrogen-free water; isotonic saline; Ringer""s solution; ethyl alcohol; phosphate buffer solutions; and other non-toxic compatible substances employed in pharmaceutical formulations.
As set out above, certain embodiments of the present compounds can contain a basic functional group, such as amino or alkylamino, and are, thus, capable of forming pharmaceutically acceptable salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d in this respect, refers to the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic acid addition salts of compounds of the present invention. These salts can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds of the invention, or by separately reacting a purified compound of the invention in its free base form with a suitable organic or inorganic acid, and isolating the salt thus formed. Representative salts include the hydrobromide, hydrochloride, sulfate, bisulfate, phosphate, nitrate, acetate, valerate, oleate, palmitate, stearate, laurate, benzoate, lactate, phosphate, tosylate, citrate, maleate, fumarate, succinate, tartrate, napthylate, mesylate, glucoheptonate, lactobionate, and laurylsulphonate salts and the like. (See, e.g., Berge et al. (1977) xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Saltsxe2x80x9d, J. Pharm. Sci. 66:1-19).
In other cases, the compounds of the present invention may contain one or more acidic functional groups and, thus, are capable of forming pharmaceutically acceptable salts with pharmaceutically acceptable bases. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d in these instances refers to the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic base addition salts of compounds of the present invention. These salts can likewise be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds, or by separately reacting the purified compound in its free acid form with a suitable base, such as the hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate of a pharmaceutically acceptable metal cation, with ammonia, or with a pharmaceutically acceptable organic primary, secondary or tertiary amine. Representative alkali or alkaline earth salts include the lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and aluminum salts and the like. Representative organic amines useful for the formation of base addition salts include ethylamine, diethylamine, ethylenediamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, piperazine and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable estersxe2x80x9d refers to the relatively non-toxic, esterified products of the compounds of the present invention. These esters can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds, or by separately reacting the purified compound in its free acid form or hydroxyl with a suitable esterifying agent. Carboxylic acids can be converted into esters via treatment with an alcohol in the presence of a catalyst. Hydroxyl containing derivatives can be converted into esters via treatment with an esterifying agent such as alkanoyl halides. The term is further intended to include lower hydrocarbon groups capable of being solvated under physiological conditions, e.g., alkyl esters, methyl, ethyl and propyl esters. (See, for example, Berge et al., supra.) The invention further contemplates the use of prodrugs which are converted in vivo to the therapeutic compounds of the invention (see, e.g., R. B. Silverman, 1992, xe2x80x9cThe Organic Chemistry of Drug Design and Drug Actionxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, Chp. 8). Such prodrugs can be used to alter the biodistribution (e.g., to allow compounds which would not typically enter the reactive site of the protease) or the pharmacokinetics of the therapeutic compound. For example, a carboxylic acid group, can be esterified, e.g., with a methyl group or an ethyl group to yield an ester. When the ester is administered to a subject, the ester is cleaved, enzymatically or non-enzymatically, reductively or hydrolytically, to reveal the anionic group. An anionic group can be esterified with moieties (e.g., acyloxymethyl esters) which are cleaved to reveal an intermediate compound which subsequently decomposes to yield the active compound. In another embodiment, the prodrug is a reduced form of a sulfate or sulfonate, e.g., a thiol, which is oxidized in vivo to the therapeutic compound. Furthermore, an anionic moiety can be esterified to a group which is actively transported in vivo, or which is selectively taken up by target organs. The ester can be selected to allow specific targeting of the therapeutic moieties to particular reactive sites, as described below for carrier moieties.
Wetting agents, emulsifiers and lubricants, such as sodium lauryl sulfate and magnesium stearate, as well as coloring agents, release agents, coating agents, sweetening, flavoring and perfuming agents, preservatives and antioxidants can also be present in the compositions.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable antioxidants include: water soluble antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid, cysteine hydrochloride, sodium bisulfate, sodium metabisulfite, sodium sulfite and the like; oil-soluble antioxidants, such as ascorbyl palmitate, butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA), butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT), lecithin, propyl gallate, alpha-tocopherol, and the like; and metal chelating agents, such as citric acid, ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA), sorbitol, tartaric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like.
Formulations of the present invention include those suitable for oral, nasal, topical, transdermal, buccal, sublingual, rectal, vaginal and/or parenteral administration. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any methods well known in the art of pharmacy. The amount of active ingredient which can be combined with a carrier material to produce a single dosage form will generally be that amount of the compound which produces a therapeutic effect. Generally, out of one hundred per cent, this amount will range from about 1 per cent to about ninety-nine percent of active ingredient, preferably from about 5 per cent to about 70 per cent, most preferably from about 10 per cent to about 30 per cent.
Methods of preparing these formulations or compositions include the step of bringing into association a compound of the present invention with the carrier and, optionally, one or more accessory ingredients. In general, the formulations are prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing into association a compound of the present invention with liquid carriers, or finely divided solid carriers, or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product.
Formulations of the invention suitable for oral administration may be in the form of capsules, cachets, pills, tablets, lozenges (using a flavored basis, usually sucrose and acacia or tragacanth), powders, granules, or as a solution or a suspension in an aqueous or non-aqueous liquid, or as an oil-in-water or water-in-oil liquid emulsion, or as an elixir or syrup, or as pastilles (using an inert base, such as gelatin and glycerin, or sucrose and acacia) and/or as mouth washes and the like, each containing a predetermined amount of a compound of the present invention as an active ingredient. A compound of the present invention may also be administered as a bolus, electuary or paste.
In solid dosage forms of the invention for oral administration (capsules, tablets, pills, dragees, powders, granules and the like), the active ingredient is mixed with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, such as sodium citrate or dicalcium phosphate, and/or any of the following: fillers or extenders, such as starches, lactose, sucrose, glucose, mannitol, and/or silicic acid; binders, such as, for example, carboxymethylcellulose, alginates, gelatin, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, sucrose and/or acacia; humectants, such as glycerol; disintegrating agents, such as agar-agar, calcium carbonate, potato or tapioca starch, alginic acid, certain silicates, and sodium carbonate; solution retarding agents, such as paraffin; absorption accelerators, such as quaternary ammonium compounds; wetting agents, such as, for example, cetyl alcohol and glycerol monostearate; absorbents, such as kaolin and bentonite clay; lubricants, such a talc, calcium stearate, magnesium stearate, solid polyethylene glycols, sodium lauryl sulfate, and mixtures thereof; and coloring agents. In the case of capsules, tablets and pills, the pharmaceutical compositions may also comprise buffering agents. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in soft and hard-filled gelatin capsules using such excipients as lactose or milk sugars, as well as high molecular weight polyethylene glycols and the like.
A tablet may be made by compression or molding, optionally with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets may be prepared using binder (for example, gelatin or hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose), lubricant, inert diluent, preservative, disintegrant (for example, sodium starch glycolate or cross-linked sodium carboxymethyl cellulose), surface-active or dispersing agent. Molded tablets may be made by molding in a suitable machine a mixture of the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent.
The tablets, and other solid dosage forms of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention, such as dragees, capsules, pills and granules, may optionally be scored or prepared with coatings and shells, such as enteric coatings and other coatings well known in the pharmaceutical-formulating art. They may also be formulated so as to provide slow or controlled release of the active ingredient therein using, for example, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose in varying proportions to provide the desired release profile, other polymer matrices, liposomes and/or microspheres. They may be sterilized by, for example, filtration through a bacteria-retaining filter, or by incorporating sterilizing agents in the form of sterile solid compositions which can be dissolved in sterile water, or some other sterile injectable medium immediately before use. These compositions may also optionally contain opacifying agents and may be of a composition that they release the active ingredient(s) only, or preferentially, in a certain portion of the gastrointestinal tract, optionally, in a delayed manner. Examples of embedding compositions which can be used include polymeric substances and waxes. The active ingredient can also be in micro-encapsulated form, if appropriate, with one or more of the above-described excipients.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration of the compounds of the invention include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, microemulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups and elixirs. In addition to the active ingredient, the liquid dosage forms may contain inert dilutents commonly used in the art, such as, for example, water or other solvents, solubilizing agents and emulsifiers, such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, ethyl carbonate, ethyl acetate, benzyl alcohol, benzyl benzoate, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, oils (in particular, cottonseed, groundnut, corn, germ, olive, castor and sesame oils), glycerol, tetrahydrofuryl alcohol, polyethylene glycols and fatty acid esters of sorbitan, and mixtures thereof.
Besides inert dilutents, the oral compositions can also include adjuvants such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, sweetening, flavoring, coloring, perfuming and preservative agents.
Suspensions, in addition to the active compounds, may contain suspending agents as, for example, ethoxylated isostearyl alcohols, polyoxyethylene sorbitol and sorbitan esters, microcrystalline cellulose, aluminum metahydroxide, bentonite, agar-agar and tragacanth, and mixtures thereof.
Formulations of the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention for rectal or vaginal administration may be presented as a suppository, which may be prepared by mixing one or more compounds of the invention with one or more suitable nonirritating excipients or carriers comprising, for example, cocoa butter, polyethylene glycol, a suppository wax or a salicylate, and which is solid at room temperature, but liquid at body temperature and, therefore, will melt in the rectum or vaginal cavity and release the active compound.
Formulations of the present invention which are suitable for vaginal administration also include pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or spray formulations containing such carriers as are known in the art to be appropriate.
Dosage forms for the topical or transdermal administration of a compound of this invention include powders, sprays, ointments, pastes, creams, lotions, gels, solutions, patches and inhalants. The active compound may be mixed under sterile conditions with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and with any preservatives, buffers, or propellants which may be required.
The ointments, pastes, creams and gels may contain, in addition to an active compound of this invention, excipients, such as animal and vegetable fats, oils, waxes, paraffins, starch, tragacanth, cellulose derivatives, polyethylene glycols, silicones, bentonites, silicic acid, talc and zinc oxide, or mixtures thereof.
Powders and sprays can contain, in addition to a compound of this invention, excipients such as lactose, talc, silicic acid, aluminum hydroxide, calcium silicates and polyamide powder, or mixtures of these substances. Sprays can additionally contain customary propellants, such as chlorofluorohydrocarbons and volatile unsubstituted hydrocarbons, such as butane and propane.
Transdermal patches have the added advantage of providing controlled delivery of a compound of the present invention to the body. Such dosage forms can be made by dissolving or dispersing the compound in the proper medium. Absorption enhancers can also be used to increase the flux of the compound across the skin. The rate of such flux can be controlled by either providing a rate controlling membrane or dispersing the active compound in a polymer matrix or gel.
Ophthalmic formulations, eye ointments, powders, solutions and the like, are also contemplated as being within the scope of this invention. Preferably, the pharmaceutical preparation is an ophthalmic formulation (e.g., an periocular, retrobulbar or intraocular injection formulation, a systemic formulation, or a surgical irrigating solution).
The ophthalmic formulations of the present invention may include one or more deazapurines and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle. Various types of vehicles may be used. The vehicles will generally be aqueous in nature. Aqueous solutions are generally preferred, based on case of formulation, as well as a patient""s ability to easily administer such compositions by means of instilling one to two drops of the solutions in the affected eyes. However, the deazapurines of the present invention may also be readily incorporated into other types of compositions, such as suspensions, viscous or semi-viscous gels or other types of solid or semi-solid compositions. The ophthalmic compositions of the present invention may also include various other ingredients, such as buffers, preservatives, co-solvents and viscosity building agents.
An appropriate buffer system (e.g., sodium phosphate, sodium acetate or sodium borate) may be added to prevent pH drift under storage conditions.
Ophthalmic products are typically packaged in multidose form. Preservatives are thus required to prevent microbial contamination during use. Suitable preservatives include: benzalkonium chloride, thimerosal, chlorobutanol, methyl paraben, propyl paraben, phenylethyl alcohol, edetate disodium, sorbic acid, polyquatemium-1, or other agents known to those skilled in the art. Such preservatives are typically employed at a level of from 0.001 to 1.0% weight/volume (xe2x80x9c% w/vxe2x80x9d).
When the deazapurines of the present invention are administered during intraocular surgical procedures, such as through retrobulbar or periocular injection and intraocular perfusion or injection, the use of balanced salt irrigating solutions as vehicles are most preferred. BSS(copyright) Sterile Irrigating Solution and BSS Plus(copyright) Sterile Intraocular Irrigating Solution (Alcon Laboratories, Inc., Fort Worth, Tex. USA) are examples of physiologically balanced intraocular irrigating solutions. The latter type of solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,022 (Garabedian, et al.), the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference. Retrobulbar and periocular injections are known to those skilled in the art and are described in numerous publications including, for example, Ophthalmic Surgery: Principles of Practice, Ed., G. L. Spaeth. W. B. Sanders Co., Philadelphia, Pa., U.S.A., pages 85-87 (1990).
As indicated above, use of deazapurines to prevent or reduce damage to retinal and optic nerve head tissues at the cellular level is a particularly important aspect of one embodiment of the invention. Ophthalmic conditions which may be treated include, but are not limited to, retinopathies, macular degeneration, ocular ischemia, glaucoma, and damage associated with injuries to ophthalmic tissues, such as ischemia reperfusion injuries, photochemical injuries, and injuries associated with ocular surgery, particularly injuries to the retina or optic nerve head by exposure to light or surgical instruments. The compounds may also be used as an adjunct to ophthalmic surgery, such as by vitreal or subconjunctival injection following ophthalmic surgery. The compounds may be used for acute treatment of temporary conditions, or may be administered chronically, especially in the case of degenerative disease. The compounds may also be used prophylactically, especially prior to ocular surgery or noninvasive ophthalmic procedures, or other types of surgery.
Pharmaceutical compositions of this invention suitable for parenteral administration comprise one or more compounds of the invention in combination with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable sterile isotonic aqueous or nonaqueous solutions, dispersions, suspensions or emulsions, or sterile powders which may be reconstituted into sterile injectable solutions or dispersions just prior to use, which may contain antioxidants, buffers, bacteriostats, solutes which render the formulation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient or suspending or thickening agents.
Examples of suitable aqueous and nonaqueous carriers which may be employed in the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention include water, ethanol, polyols (such as glycerol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, and the like), and suitable mixtures thereof, vegetable oils, such as olive oil, and injectable organic esters, such as ethyl oleate. Proper fluidity can be maintained, for example, by the use of coating materials, such as lecithin, by the maintenance of the required particle size in the case of dispersions, and by the use of surfactants.
These compositions may also contain adjuvants such as preservatives, wetting agents, emulsifying agents and dispersing agents. Prevention of the action of microorganisms may be ensured by the inclusion of various antibacterial and antifungal agents, for example, paraben, chlorobutanol, phenol sorbic acid, and the like. It may also be desirable to include isotonic agents, such as sugars, sodium chloride, and the like into the compositions. In addition, prolonged absorption of the injectable pharmaceutical form may be brought about by the inclusion of agents which delay absorption such as aluminum monostearate and gelatin.
In some cases, in order to prolong the effect of a drug, it is desirable to slow the absorption of the drug from subcutaneous or intramuscular injection. This may be accomplished by the use of a liquid suspension of crystalline or amorphous material having poor water solubility. The rate of absorption of the drug then depends upon its rate of dissolution which, in turn, may depend upon crystal size and crystalline form. Alternatively, delayed absorption of a parenterally-administered drug form is accomplished by dissolving or suspending the drug in an oil vehicle.
Injectable depot forms are made by forming microencapsule matrices of the subject compounds in biodegradable polymers such as polylactide-polyglycolide. Depending on the ratio of drug to polymer, and the nature of the particular polymer employed, the rate of drug release can be controlled. Examples of other biodegradable polymers include poly(orthoesters) and poly(anhydrides). Depot injectable formulations are also prepared by entrapping the drug in liposomes or microemulsions which are compatible with body tissue.
The preparations of the present invention may be given orally, parenterally, topically, or rectally. They are of course given by forms suitable for each administration route. For example, they are administered in tablets or capsule form, by injection, inhalation, eye lotion, ointment, suppository, etc. administration by injection, infusion or inhalation; topical by lotion or ointment; and rectal by suppositories. Oral administration is preferred.
The phrases xe2x80x9cparenteral administrationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cadministered parenterallyxe2x80x9d as used herein means modes of administration other than enteral and topical administration, usually by injection, and includes, without limitation, intravenous, intramuscular, intraarterial, intrathecal, intracapsular, intraorbital, intracardiac, intradermal, intraperitoneal, transtracheal, subcutaneous, subcuticular, intraarticular, subcapsular, subarachnoid, intraspinal and intrasternal injection and infusion.
The phrases xe2x80x9csystemic administration,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cadministered systematically,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cperipheral administrationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cadministered peripherallyxe2x80x9d as used herein mean the administration of a compound, drug or other material other than directly into the central nervous system, such that it enters the patient""s system and, thus, is subject to metabolism and other like processes, for example, subcutaneous administration.
These compounds may be administered to humans and other animals for therapy by any suitable route of administration, including orally, nasally, as by, for example, a spray, rectally, intravaginally, parenterally, intracisternally and topically, as by powders, ointments or drops, including buccally and sublingually.
Regardless of the route of administration selected, the compounds of the present invention, which may be used in a suitable hydrated form, and/or the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention, are formulated into pharmaceutically acceptable dosage forms by conventional methods known to those of skill in the art.
Actual dosage levels of the active ingredients in the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be varied so as to obtain an amount of the active ingredient which is effective to achieve the desired therapeutic response for a particular patient, composition, and mode of administration, without being toxic to the patient.
The selected dosage level will depend upon a variety of factors including the activity of the particular compound of the present invention employed, or the ester, salt or amide thereof, the route of administration, the time of administration, the rate of excretion of the particular compound being employed, the duration of the treatment, other drugs, compounds and/or materials used in combination with the particular compound employed, the age, sex, weight, condition, general health and prior medical history of the patient being treated, and like factors well known in the medical arts.
A physician or veterinarian having ordinary skill in the art can readily determine and prescribe the effective amount of the pharmaceutical composition required. For example, the physician or veterinarian could start doses of the compounds of the invention employed in the pharmaceutical composition at levels lower than that required in order to achieve the desired therapeutic effect and gradually increase the dosage until the desired effect is achieved.
In general, a suitable daily dose of a compound of the invention will be that amount of the compound which is the lowest dose effective to produce a therapeutic effect. Such an effective dose will generally depend upon the factors described above. Generally, intravenous and subcutaneous doses of the compounds of this invention for a patient, when used for the indicated analgesic effects, will range from about 0.0001 to about 200 mg per kilogram of body weight per day, more preferably from about 0.01 to about 150 mg per kg per day, and still more preferably from about 0.2 to about 140 mg per kg per day.
If desired, the effective daily dose of the active compound may be administered as two, three, four, five, six or more sub-doses administered separately at appropriate intervals throughout the day, optionally, in unit dosage forms.
While it is possible for a compound of the present invention to be administered alone, it is preferable to administer the compound as a pharmaceutical composition.
The present invention also pertains to packaged pharmaceutical compositions for treating a N-6 substituted 7 deazapurine responsive state, e.g., undesirable increased adenosine receptor activity in a mammal. The packaged pharmaceutical compositions include a container holding a therapeutically effective amount of at least one deazapurine as described supra and instructions for using the deazapurine for treating the deazapurine responsive state in the mammal.
The deazapurines of the invention can be prepared using standard methods for organic synthesis. Deazapurines can be purified by reverse phase HPLC, chromatography, recrystallization, etc. and their structures confirmed by mass spectral analysis, elemental analysis, IR and/or NMR spectroscopy.
Typically, synthesis of the intermediates as well as the deazapurines of the invention is performed in solution. The addition and removal of one or more protecting group is also typical practice and is known to those skilled in the art. Typical synthetic schemes for the preparation of deazapurine intermediates of the invention are outlined below in Scheme I.
The invention is further illustrated by the following examples which in no way should be construed as being further limiting. The contents of all references, pending patent applications and published patent applications, cited throughout this application, including those referenced in the background section, are hereby incorporated by reference. It should be understood that the models used throughout the examples are accepted models and that the demonstration of efficacy in these models is predictive of efficacy in humans.
The deazapurines of the invention can be prepared using standard methods for organic synthesis. Deazapurines can be purified by reverse phase HPLC, chromatography, recrystallization, etc. and their structures confirmed by mass spectral analysis, elemental analysis, IR and/or NMR spectroscopy.
Typically, synthesis of the intermediates as well as the deazapurines of the invention is performed in solution. The addition and removal of one or more protecting group is also typical practice and is known to those skilled in the art. Typical synthetic schemes for the preparation of deazapurine intermediates of the invention are outlined below in Scheme I. 
wherein R3, R5 and R6 are as defined above.
In general, a protected 2-amino-3-cyano-pyrrole can be treated with an acyl halide to form a carboxyamido-3-cyano-pyrrole which can be treated with acidic methanol to effect ring closure to a pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine-4(3H)-one (Muller, C. E. et al. J. Med. Chem. 40:4396 (1997)). Removal of the pyrrolo protecting group followed by treatment with a chlorinating reagent, e.g., phosphorous oxychloride, produced substituted or unsubstituted 4-chloro-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidines. Treatment of the chloropyrimidine with amines afforded 7-deazapurines.
For example, as shown in Scheme I, a N-(1-dl-phenylethyl)-2-amino-3-cyano-pyrrole was treated with an acyl halide in pyridine and dichloromethane. The resultant N-(1-dl-phenylethyl)-2-phenylcarboxyamido-3-cyano-pyrrole was treated with a 10:1 mixture of methanol/sulfuric acid to effect ring closure, resulting in a dl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine-4(3H)-one. Removal of the phenylethyl group by treatment of the pyrimidine with polyphosphoric acid (PPA) followed by POCl3 afforded a key intermediate, the 4-chloro-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. Further treatment of the 4-chloro-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine with various amines listed in Table 1 gives compounds of formula (I) and (II).
A general approach to prepare 6-substituted pyrroles is depicted in the following scheme (Scheme II). 
wherein R1 through R5 are as defined above.
Transesterification and alkylation of ethyl cyanoacetate with an xcex1-haloketone affords a ketomiethylester. Protection of the ketone followed by treatment with an amnidine (e.g., alkyl, aryl or alkylaryl) hydrochloride produced the resultant ketal protected pyrimidine. Removal of the protecting group, followed by cyclization and treatment with phosphorous oxychloride afforded the chloride intermediate which could be further treated with an amine to afford an amine 6-substituted pyrrole. Additionally, alkylation of the pyrrole nitrogen can be achieved under art recognized conditions.
A general approach to prepare 5-substituted pyrroles is depicted in the following scheme (Scheme III). 
wherein R1 through R6 are defined as above and R is a removable protecting group.
Condensation of malononitrile and an excess of a ketone followed by bromination of the product afforded a mixture of starting material, monobrominated and dibrominated products which were treated with an alkylamine, arylamine or alkylarylamine. The resultant amine product was acylated with an acid chloride and the monacylated pyrrole was cyclized in the presence of acid to afford the corresponding pyrimidine. The pyrrole protecting group was removed with polyphosphoric acid and treated with phosphorous oxychloride to produce a chlorinated product. The chlorinated pyrrole could subsequently be treated with an amine to produce an amino 5-substituted pyrrole. Alkylation of the pyrrole nitrogen can be achieved under art recognized conditions.
Schemes IV and V depict methods for preparing the deazapurines 1 and 2 of the invention. 
wherein R5 and R6 are as described above, e.g., CH3.
Specific Preparation of 6-methyl pyrrolopyrimidines
The key reaction toward 6-methylpyrrolopyrimidines (1) [R5=CH3] was cyclization of a cyanoacetate with benzamidine to a pyrimidine. It was believed methyl cyanoacetate would cyclize more efficiently with benzamidine to a pyrimidine than the corresponding ethyl ester. Therefore, transesterification and alkylation of ethyl cyanoacetate in the presence of NaOMe and an excess of an xcex1-haloacetyl moiety, e.g., chloroacetone, gave the desired methyl ester (3) in 79% yield (Scheme IV). The ketoester (3) was protected as the acetal (4) in 81% yield. A new cyclization method to the pyrimidine (5) was achieved with an amidine hydrochloride, e.g., benzamidine hydrochloride, with 2 equivalents of DBU to afford the 5 in 54% isolated yield. This method improves the yield from 20% using the published conditions, which utilizes NaOMe during the cyclization with guanidine. Cyclization to the pyrrole-pyrimidine (6) was achieved via deprotection of the acetal in aqueous HCl in 78% yield. Reaction of (6) with phosphorous oxychloride at reflux gave the corresponding 4-chloro derivative (7). Coupling with trans-4-aminocyclohexanol in dimethyl sulfoxide at 135xc2x0 C. gave (1) in 57% from (7). One skilled in the art will appreciate that choice of reagents allows for great flexibility in choosing the desired substituent R5. 
Specific Preparation of 5-methylpyrrolopyrimidines
Knoevengel condensation of malononitrile and an excess ketone, e.g., acetone in refluxing benzene gave 8 in 50% yield after distillation. Bromination of 8 with N-bromosuccinimde in the presence of benzoyl peroxide in chloroform yielded a mixture of starting material, mono-(9), and di-brominated products (5/90/5) after distillation (70%). The mixture was reacted with an xcex1-methylalkylamine or xcex1-methylarylamine, e.g., xcex1-methylbenzylamine, to deliver the aminopyrrole (10). After passing through a short silica gel column, the partially purified amine (31% yield) was acylated with an acid chloride, e.g., benzoyl chloride to deliver mono-(11), and diacylated (12) pyrroles, which were separated by flash chromatography. Acid hydrolysis of the disubstituted pyrrole (12) generated a combined yield of 29% for the acylpyrrole (11). Cyclization in the presence of concentrated sulphuric acid and DMF yielded (13) (23%), which was deprotected with polyphosphoric acid to (14). Reaction of (14) with phosphorous oxychloride at reflux gave the corresponding 4-chloro derivative (15). Coupling with trans-4-aminocyclohexanol in dimethyl sulfoxide at 135xc2x0 C. gave (2) [R6=CH3] in 30% from (14) (See Scheme V). One skilled in the art will appreciate that choice of reagents allows for great flexibility in choosing the desired substituent R6. 
Alternative Synthetic Route to R6-Substituted Pyrroles, e.g., 5-methyl pyrrolopyrimidines
This alternative route to R6-substituted pyrroles, e.g., 5-methylpyrrolopyrimidines, involves transesterification and alkylation of ethyl cyanoacetate to (16) (Scheme VI). The condensation of (16) with benzamidine hydrochloride with 2 equivalents of DBU affords the pyrimidine (17). Cyclization to the pyrrole-pyrimidine (14) will be achieved via deprotection of the acetal in aqueous HCl. Reaction of (14) with phosphorous oxychloride at reflux gave the corresponding 4-chloro derivative (15). Coupling with trans-4-aminocyclohexanol in dimethyl sulfoxide at 135xc2x0 C. gives 2. This procedure reduces the number of synthetic reactions to the target compound (2) from 9 to 4 steps. Moreover, the yield is dramatically improved. Again, one skilled in the art will appreciate that choice of reagents allows for great flexibility in choosing the desired substituent R6. 
A general approach to prepare des-methyl pyrrole is depicted in the following scheme (Scheme VII) 
wherein R1 through R3 are defined as above.
Alkylation of an alkyl cyanoacetate with a diethyl acetal in the presence of a base afforded a cyano diethyl acetal which was treated with an amidine salt to produce a methyl pyrrolopyrimidine precursor. The precursor was chlorinated and treated with an amine to form the des-methyl pyrrolopyrimidine target as shown above.
For example, Scheme VIII depicts the synthesis of compound (18). 
Commercially available methyl cyanoacetate was alkylated with bromoacetaldehyde diethyl acetal in the presence of potassium carbonate and NaI to yield (19). Cyclization to the pyrimidine (20) was achieved in two steps. Initially, the pyrimidine-acetal was formed via reaction of (19) with benzamidine hydrochloride with 2 equivalents of DBU. The resultant pyrimidine-acetal was deprotected without purification with aqueous 1 N HCl and the resultant aldehyde cyclized to the pyrrolo-pyrimidine (20), which was isolated by filtration. Reaction of (20) with phosphorous oxychloride at reflux afforded the corresponding 4-chloro derivative (21). Coupling of the chloro derivative with trans-4-aminocyclohexanol in DMSO at 135xc2x0 C. gave compound (18) from compound (21).
Schemes II-VIII demonstrate that it is possible to functionalize the 5- and 6-position of the pyrrolopyrimidine ring. Through the use of different starting reagents and slight modifications of the above reaction schemes, various functional groups can be introduced at the 5- and 6-positions in formula (I) and (II). Table 2 illustrates some examples.
The invention is further illustrated by the following examples which in no way should be construed as being further limiting. The contents of all references, pending patent applications and published patent applications, cited throughout this application, including those referenced in the background section, are hereby incorporated by reference. It should be understood that the models used throughout the examples are accepted models and that the demonstration of efficacy in these models is predictive of efficacy in humans.
Exemplification
Preparation 1
A modification of the alkylation method of Seela and Lxc3xcpke was used.1 To an ice-cooled (0xc2x0 C.) solution of ethyl cyanoacetate (6.58 g, 58.1 mmol) in MeOH (20 mL) was slowly added a solution of NaOMe (25% w/v; 58.1 mmol). After 10 min, chloroacetone (5 mL; 62.8 mmol) was slowly added. After 4 h, the solvent was removed. The brown oil was diluted the EtOAc (100 mL) and washed with H2O (100 mL). The organic fraction was dried, filtered, and concentrated to a brown oil (7.79 g; 79%). The oil (3) (Scheme IV) was a mixture of methyl/ethyl ester products (9/1), and was used without further purification. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex44.24 (q, J=7.2 Hz, OCH2), 3.91 (dd, 1H, J=7.2, 7.0 Hz, CH), 3.62 (s, 3H, OCH3), 3.42 (dd, 1H, J=15.0, 7.1 Hz, 1xc3x97CH2); 3.02 (dd, 1H, J=15.0, 7.0 Hz, 1xc3x97CH2); 2.44 (s, 3H, CH3), 1.26 (t, J=7.1 Hz, ester-CH3).
1 Seela, F.; Lxc3xcpke, U. Chem. Ber. 1977, 110, 1462-1469. 
Preparation 2
The procedure of Seela and Lxc3xcpke was used.1 Thus, protection of the ketone (3) (Scheme IV; 5.0 g, 32.2 mmol) with ethylene glycol (4 mL, 64.4 mmol) in the presence of TsOH (100 mg) afforded (4) as an oil (Scheme IV; 5.2 g, 81.0) after flash chromatography (SiO2; 3/7 EtOAc/Hex, Rf 0.35). Still contains xcx9c5% ethyl ester: 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex44.24 (q, J=7.2 Hz, OCH2), 3.98 (s, 4H, 2xc3x97acetal-CH2), 3.79 (s, 3H, OCH3), 3.62 (dd, 1H, J=7.2, 7.0 Hz, CH), 2.48 (dd, 1H, J=15.0, 7.1 Hz, 1xc3x97CH2), 2.32 (dd, 1H, J=15.0, 7.0 Hz, 1xc3x97CH2); 1.35 (s, 3H, CH3), 1.26 (t, J=7.1 Hz, ester-CH3); MS (ES): 200.1 (M++1).
1 Seela, F.; Lxc3xcpke, U. Chem. Ber. 1977, 110, 1462-1469. 
Preparation 3
A solution of acetal (4) (Scheme IV, 1 g, 5.02 mmol), benzamidine (786 mg, 5.02 mmol), and DBU (1.5 mL, 10.04 mmol) in dry DMF (15 mL) was heated to 85xc2x0 C. for 15 h. The mixture was diluted with CHCl3 (30 mL) and washed with 0.5 N NaOH (10 mL) and H2O (20 mL). The organic fraction was dried, filtered and concentrated to a brown oil. Flash chromatography (SiO2; 1/9 EtOAc/CH2Cl2, Rf 0.35) was attempted, but material crystallized on the column. The silica gel was washed with MeOH. Fractions containing the product (5) (Scheme IV) were concentrated and used without further purification (783 mg, 54.3%): 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex48.24 (m, 2H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.45 (m, 3H, Arxe2x80x94H), 5.24 (br s, 2H, NH2), 3.98 (s, 4H, 2xc3x97acetal-CH2), 3.60-3.15 (m, 2H, CH2), 1.38 (s, 3H, CH3); MS (ES): 288.1 (M++1).
Preparation of compound (20) (Scheme VIII): A solution of acetal (19) (4.43 g, 20.6 mmol)1, benzamine hydrochloride (3.22 g, 20.6 mmol), and DBU (6.15 mL, 41.2 mmol) in dry DMF (20 mL) was heated to 85xc2x0 C. for fifteen hours. The mixture was diluted with 100 mL of CHCl3, and washed with H2O (2xc3x9750 mL). The organic fraction was dried, filtered, and concentrated to a dark brown oil. The dark brown oil was stirred in 1N HCl (100 mL) for 2 hours at room temperature. The resulting slurry was filtered yielding the HCl salt of (20) as a tan solid (3.60 g, 70.6%); 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) 11.92 (s 1H), 8.05 (m, 2H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.45 (m, 3H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.05 (s, 1H, pyrrole-H); MS(ES): 212.1 (M++1).
1 Chen, Y. L.; Mansbach, R. S.; Winter, S. M.; Brooks, E.; Collins, J.; Corman, M. L.; Dunaiskis, A. R.; Faraci, W. S.; Gallaschun, R. J.; Schmidt, A.; Schulz, D. W. J. Med. Chem. 1997, 40, 1749-1754. 
Preparation 4
A solution of acetal (5) (700 mg, 2.44 mmol) in 1 N HCl (40 mL) was stirred for 2 h at RT. The resultant slurry was filtered yielding the HCl salt of 2-phenyl-6-methyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one as a tan solid (498 mg, 78.0%): 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex411.78 (s, 1H), 8.05 (m, 2H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.45 (m, 3H, Arxe2x80x94H), 6.17 (s, 1H, pyrrole-H), 2.25 (s, 3H, CH3); MS (ES): 226.1 (M++1).
Preparation 5
A modification of the Chen et al. cyclization method was used.1 To an ice-cooled (0xc2x0 C.) solution of bromide (9), (Scheme V; 20.0 g, 108 mmol; 90% pure) in isopropyl alcohol (60 mL) was slowly added a solution of xcex1-methylbenzylamine (12.5 mL, 97.3 mmol). The black solution was allowed to warm to RT and stir for 15 h. The mixture was diluted with EtOAc (200 mL) and washed with 0.5 N NaOH (50 mL). The organic fraction was dried, filtered, and concentrated to a black tar (19.2 g; 94%). The residue was partially purified by flash chromatography (SiO2; 4/96 MeOH/CH2Cl2, Rf 0.35) to a black solid (6.38 g, 31%) as the compound dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-amino-3-cyano-4-methylpyrrole: MS (ES): 226.1 (M++1).
1 Chen, Y. L.; Mansbach, R. S.; Winter, S. M.; Brooks, E.; Collins, J.; Corman, M. L.; Dunaiskis, A. R.; Faraci, W. S.; Gallaschun, R. J.; Schmidt, A.; Schulz, D. W. J. Med Chem. 1997, 40, 1749-1754. 
Preparation 6
To a solution of dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-amino-3-cyano4,5-dimethylpyrrole1 (14.9 g, 62.5 mmol) and pyridine (10.0 mL) in dichloromethane (50.0 mL) was added benzoyl chloride (9.37 g, 66.7 mmol) at 0xc2x0 C. After stirring at 0xc2x0 C. for 1 hr, hexane (10.0 mL) was added to help precipitation of product. Solvent was removed in vacuo and the solid was recrystallized from EtOH/H2O to give 13.9 g (65%) of dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-phenylcarbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. mp 218-221xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.72 (s, 3H), 1.76 (d, J=7.3 Hz, 3H), 1.98 (s, 3H), 5.52 (q, J=7.3 Hz, 1H), 7.14-7.54 (m, 9H), 7.68-7.72 (dd, J=1.4 Hz, 6.9 Hz, 2H), 10.73 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 344.4 (M++1).
1 Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1986, 1485-1505. 
The following compounds were obtained in a similar manner as that of
Preparation 6
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(3-pyridyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.83 (d, J=6.8 Hz, 3H), 2.02 (s, 3H), 2.12 (s, 3H), 5.50 (q, J=6.8 Hz, 1H), 7.14-7.42 (m, 5H), 8.08 (m, 2H), 8.75 (m, 3H); MS (ES): 345.2 (M++1).
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(2-furyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.84 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 1.92 (s, 3H), 2.09 (s, 3H), 5.49 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 6.54 (dd, J=1.8 Hz, 3.6 Hz, 1H), 7.12-7.47 (m, 7H); MS (ES): 334.2 (M++1), 230.1.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(3-furyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.80 (d, J=7 Hz 3H), 1.89 (s, 3H), 2.05 (s, 3H), 5.48 (q, J=7 Hz, 1H), 6.59 (s, 1H), 7.12-7.40 (m, 6H), 7.93 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 334.1 (M++1), 230.0.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-cyclopentylcarbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.82 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 1.88 (s, 3H), 2.05 (s, 3H), 1.63-1.85 (m, 8H), 2.63 (m, 1H), 5.43 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 6.52 (s, 1H), 7.05-7.20 (m, 5H); MS (ES): 336.3 (M++1).
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(2-thieyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole, 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.82 (d, J=6.8 Hz, 3H), 1.96 (s, 3H), 2.09 (s, 3H), 5.49 (q, J=6.8 Hz, 1H), 7.05-7.55 (m, 8H); MS (ES): 350.1 (M++1), 246.0.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(3-thienyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.83 (d, J=7.0 Hz, 3H), 1.99 (s, 3H), 2.12 (s, 3H), 5.49 (q, J=7.0 Hz, 1H), 6.90 (m, 1H), 7.18-7.36 (m, 6H), 7.79 (m, 1H); MS (ES): 350.2 (M++1), 246.1.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.83 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 1.96 (s, 3H), 2.08 (s, 3H), 5.51 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.16-7.55 (m, 9H); MS (ES): 362.2 (M++1), 258.1.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(3-fluorophenyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.83 (d, J=7.4 Hz 3H), 1.97 (s, 3H), 2.10(s, 3H), 5.50 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.05-7.38 (m, 7H), 7.67-7.74 (m, 2H); MS (ES): 362.2 (M++1), 258.1.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-(2-fluorophenyl)carbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.85 (d, J=7.2 Hz, 3H), 1.94 (s, 3H), 2.11 (s, 3H), 5.50 (q, J=7.2 hz, 1H), 7.12-7.35 (m, 6H), 7.53 (m, 1H), 7.77 (m, 1H), 8.13 (m, 1H); MS (ES): 362.2(M++1), 258.0.
dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-isoproylcarbonylamino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.19 (d, J=7.0 Hz, 6H), 1.82(d, J=7.2 Hz, 3H), 1.88 (s, 3H), 2.06 (s, 3H), 2.46 (m, 1H), 5.39 (m, J=7.2 Hz, 1H), 6.64 (s, 1H), 7.11-7.36 (m, 5H); MS (ES): 310.2 (M++1), 206.1.
In the case of acylation of dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-amino-3-cyano-4-methylpyrrole, monoacylated dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-benzoylamino-3-cyano-4-dimethylpyrrole and diacylated pyrrole dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-dibenzoylamino-3-cyano-4-methylpyrrole were obtained. Monoacylated pyrrole: 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex47.69 (d, 2H, J=7.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.58-7.12 (m, 8H, Arxe2x80x94H), 6.18 (s, 1H, pyrrole-H), 5.52 (q, 1H, J=7.2 Hz, CHxe2x80x94CH3), 2.05 (s, 3H, pyrrole-CH3), 1.85 (d, 3H, J=7.2 Hz, CHxe2x80x94CH3); MS (ES): 330.2 (M++1); Diacylated pyrrole: 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex47.85 (d, 2H, J=7.7 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.74 (d, 2H, J=7.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.52-7.20 (m, 9H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.04 (m, 2H, Arxe2x80x94H), 6.21 (s, 1H, pyrrole-H), 5.52 (q, 1H, J=7.2 Hz, CH-CH3), 1.77 (d, 3H, J=7.2 Hz, CHxe2x80x94CH3), 1.74 (s, 3H, pyrrole-CH3); MS (ES): 434.1 (M++1).
Preparation 7
To a solution of dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-phenylcarboxyamido-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole (1.0 g, 2.92 mmol) in methanol (10.0 mL) was added concentrated sulfuric acid (1.0 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. The resulted mixture was refluxed for 15 hr and cooled down to room temperature. The precipitate was filtered to give 0.48 g (48%) of dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.02 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 2.04 (s, 3H), 2.41 (s, 3H), 6.25 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.22-7.50 (m, 9H), 8.07-8.12 (dd, J=3.4 Hz, 6.8 Hz, 2H), 10.51 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 344.2 (M++1).
The following compounds were obtained in a similar manner as that of Preparation 7:
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-pyridyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.03 (d, J=7.2 Hz, 3H), 2.08 (s, 3H), 2.42 (s, 3H), 6.24 (q, J=7.2 Hz, 1H), 7.09-7.42 (m, 5H), 8.48 (m, 2H), 8.70 (m, 3H); MS (ES): 345.1 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-furyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.98 (d, J=7.8 Hz, 3H), 1.99 (s, 3H), 2.37 (s, 3H), 6.12 (q, J=7.8 Hz, 1H), 6.48 (dd, J=1.8 Hz, 3.6 Hz, 1H), 7.17-7.55 (m, 7H), 9.6 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 334.2 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-furyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.99 (d, J=7 Hz, 3H), 2.02 (s, 3H), 2.42 (s, 3H), 6.24 (q, J=7 Hz, 1H), 7.09 (s, 1H), 7.18-7.32 (m, 5H), 7.48 (s, 1H), 8.51 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 334.2 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-cyclopentyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.95 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 2.00 (s, 3H), 2.33 (s, 3H), 1.68-1.88 (m, 8H), 2.97 (m, 1H), 6.10 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.16-7.30 (m, 5H), 9.29 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 336.3 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-thienyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.02(d, J=7.2 Hz, 3H), 2.06 (s, 3H), 2.41 (s, 3H). 6.13 (q, J=7.2 Hz, 1H), 7.12 (dd, J=4.8, 2.8 Hz, 1H), 7.26-7.32 (m, 5H), 7.44 (d, J=4.8 Hz, 1H), 8.01 (d, J=2.8 Hz, 1H) 11.25 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 350.2 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-thienyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.00 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 2.05 (s, 3H), 2.43 (s, 3H), 6.24(q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.24-7.33 (m, 5H), 7.33-7.39 (m, 1H), 7.85 (m, 1H), 8.47 (m, 1H), 12.01 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 350.2 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.01 (d, J=6.8 Hz, 3H), 2.05 (s, 3H), 2.42 (s, 3H), 6.26 (q, J=6.8 Hz, 1H), 7.12-7.36 (m, 7H), 8.23-8.30 (m, 2H), 11.82 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 362.3 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-fluorophenyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.02 (d, J=7.4 Hz, 3H), 2.06 (s, 3H), 2.44 (s, 3H), 6.29 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.13-7.51(m, 7H), 8.00-8.04 (m, 2H), 11.72 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 362.2 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-fluorophenyl)-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.00(d, J=7.2 Hz, 3H), 2.05 (s, 3H), 2.38 (s, 3H), 6.24 (q, J=7.2 Hz, 1H), 7.18-7.45 (m, 8 H), 8.21 (m, 1H), 9.54 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 362.2 (M++1).
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-isopropyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.30 (d, J=6.8 Hz, 3H), 1.32 (d, J=7.0 Hz, 3H), 2.01 (s, 3H), 2.34 (s, 3H), 2.90 (m, 1H), 6.13 (m, 1H), 7.17-7.34 (m, 5H), 10.16 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 310.2 (M++1).
Preparation 8
A solution of dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-benzoylamino-3-cyano-4-dimethylpyrrole (785 mg, 2.38 mmol) with concentrated H2SO4 (1 mL) in DMF (13 mL) was stirred at 130xc2x0 C. for 48 h. The black solution was diluted with CHCl3 (100 mL) and washed with 1 N NaOH (30 mL), and brine (30 mL). The organic fraction was dried, filtered, concentrated, and purified by flash chromatography (SiO2; 8/2 EtOAc/Hex, Rf 0.35) to a brown solid (184 mg, 24%) as dl-5-methyl-2-phenyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex48.18 (m, 2H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.62-7.44 (m, 3H, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.40-7.18 (m, 5H, Arxe2x80x94H), 6.48 (s, 1H, pyrrole-H), 6.28 (q, 1H, J=7.2 Hz, CHxe2x80x94CH3), 2.18 (s, 3H, pyrrole-CH3), 2.07 (d, 3H, J=7.2 Hz, CHxe2x80x94CH3); MS (ES): 330.2 (M++1).
Preparation 9
A mixture of dl-1-(1-phenylethyl)-2-amino-3-cyano-4,5-dimethylpyrrole (9.60 g, 40.0 mmol) and of formic acid (50.0 mL, 98%) was refluxed for 5 hr. After cooling down to room temperature and scratching the sides of flask, copious precipitate was formed and filtered. The material was washed with water until washings showed neutral pH to give dl-5,6-dimethyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex41.96 (d, J=7.4 hz, 3H), 2.00 (s, 3H), 2.38 (s, 3H), 6.21 (q, J=7.4 Hz, 1H), 7.11-7.35 (m, 5H), 7.81 (s, 1H), 11.71 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 268.2 (M++1).
Preparation 10
dl-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one (1.0 g, 2.91 mmol) was suspended in polyphosphoric acid (30.0 mL). The mixture was heated at 100xc2x0 C. for 4 hr. The hot suspension was poured onto ice water, stirred vigorously to disperse suspension, and basified to pH 6 with solid KOH. The resulting solid was filtered and collected to give 0.49 g (69%) of 5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.17 (s, 3H), 2.22 (s, 3H), 7.45 (br, 3H), 8.07 (br, 2H,), 11.49 (s, 1H), 11.82 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 344.2 (M++1).
The following compounds were obtained in a similar manner as that of Preparation 10:
5-methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. MS (ES): 226.0 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-pyridyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. MS (ES): 241.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-furyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.13 (s, 3H), 2.18 (s, 3H), 6.39 (dd, J=1.8, 3.6 Hz, 1H), 6.65 (dd, J=1.8 Hz, 3.6 Hz, 1H), 7.85 (dd, J=1.8, 3.6 Hz, 1H,), 11.45 (s, 1H), 11.60 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 230.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-furyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.14 (s, 3H), 2.19 (s, 3H), 6.66 (s, 1H), 7.78 (s, 1H), 8.35 (s, 1H), 11.3 (s, 1H), 11.4 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 230.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-cyclopentyl -7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex41.57-1.91 (m, 8 H), 2.12 (s, 3H), 2.16 (s, 3H), 2.99 (m, 1H), 11.24 (s, 1H), 11.38 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 232.2 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-thienyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.14 (s, 3H), 2.19 (s, 3H), 7.14 (dd, J=3.0, 5.2 Hz, 1H), 7.70 (d, J=5.2 Hz 1H), 8.10 (d, J=3.0 Hz, 1H), 11.50 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 246.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-thienyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.17 (s, 3H), 2.21(s, 3H), 7.66(m, 1H), 7.75 (m, 1H), 8.43 (m, 1H), 11.47 (s, 1H), 11.69 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 246.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.17 (s, 3H), 2.21 (s, 3H), 7.31 (m, 2H), 8.12 (m, 2H), 11.47 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 258.2 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.18 (s, 3H), 2.21 (s, 3H), 7.33 (m, 1H), 7.52 (m, 1H), 7.85-7.95 (m, 2H), 11.56 (s, 1H), 11.80 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 258.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.18 (s, 3H), 2.22 (s, 3H), 7.27-7.37 (m, 2H), 7.53 (m 1H), 7.68 (m, 1H), 11.54 (s, 1H), 11.78 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 258.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-2-isopropyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex41.17 (d, J=6.6 Hz, 6H), 2.11 (s, 3H), 2.15 (s, 3H), 2.81 (m, 1H), 11.20 (s, 1H), 11.39 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 206.1 (M++1).
5,6-dimethyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.13 (s, 3H), 2.17 (s, 3H), 7.65 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 164.0 (M++1).
Preparation 11
A solution of 5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidin-4(3H)-one (1.0 g, 4.2 mmol) in phosphorus oxychloride (25.0 mL) was refluxed for 6 hr and then concentrated in vacuo to dryness. Water was added to the residue to induce crystallization and the resulting solid was filtered and collected to give 0.90 g (83%) of 4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.33 (s, 3H), 2.33 (s, 3H), 7.46-7.49 (m, 3H), 8.30-8.35 (m, 2H), 12.20 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 258.1 (M++1).
The following compounds were obtained in a similar manner as that of Preparation 11:
4-chloro-5-methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. MS (ES): 244.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-6-methyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. MS (ES): 244.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) 8.35 (2, 2H), 7.63 (br s, 1H), 7.45 (m, 3H), 6.47 (br s, 1H); MS (ES): 230.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-pyridyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. MS (ES): 259.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-furyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.35 (s, 3H), 2.35 (s, 3H), 6.68 (dd, J=1.8, 3.6 Hz, 1H), 7.34 (dd, J=1.8 Hz, 3.6 Hz, 1H), 7.89 (dd, J=1.8, 3.6 Hz, 1H); MS (ES): 248.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-furyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.31 (s, 3H), 2.31 (s, 3H), 6.62 (s, 1H), 7.78 (s, 1H), 8.18 (s, 1H), 12.02 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 248.1 (M++1
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-cyclopentyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex41.61-1.96 (m, 8H), 2.27 (s, 3H), 2.27 (s, 3H), 3.22 (m, 1H), 11.97 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 250.1 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-thienyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.29 (s, 3H), 2.31 (s, 3H), 7.14 (dd, J=3.1 Hz, 4.0 Hz, 1H), 7.33 (d, J=4.9 Hz, 1H), 7.82 (d, J=3.1 Hz, 1H), 12.19 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 264.1 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-thienyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.32 (s, 3H), 2.32 (s, 3H), 7.62 (dd, J=3.0, 5.2 Hz, 1H), 7.75 (d, J=5.2 Hz, 1H), 8.20 (d, J=3.0 Hz, 1H); MS (ES): 264.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.33 (s, 3H), 2.33 (s, 3H), 7.30 (m, 2H), 8.34 (m, 2H), 12.11 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 276.1. (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(3-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.31 (s, 3H), 2.33 (s, 3H), 7.29(m, 1H), 7.52 (m, 1H), 7.96 (m, 1H), 8.14(m, 1H), 11.57 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 276.1 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-(2-fluorophenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.34 (s, 3H), 2.34 (s, 3H), 7.33 (m, 2H), 7.44 (m, 1H), 7.99 (m, 1H), 12.23 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 276.1 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-isopropyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex41.24 (d, J=6.6 Hz, 6H), 2.28 (s, 3H), 2.28 (s, 3H), 3.08 (q, J=6.6 Hz, 1H), 11.95 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 224.0 (M++1).
4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine. 1H NMR (200 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex42.31 (s, 3H), 2.32 (s, 3H), 8.40 (s, 1H); MS (ES): 182.0 (M++1).
dl-4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-7-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
Preparation 12
To a solution of dl-1,2-diaminopropane (1.48 g, 20.0 mmol) and sodium carbonate (2.73 g, 22.0 mmol) in dioxane (100.0 mL) and water (100.0 mL) was added di-tert-dicarbonate (4.80 g, 22.0 mmol) at room temperature. The resulted mixture was stirred for 14 hr. Dioxane was removed in vacuo. The precipitate was filtered off and the filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to dryness. The residue was triturated with EtOAc and then filtered. The filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to dryness to give a mixture of dl-1-amino-2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonylamino-propane and dl-2-amino-1-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonylamino-propane which were not separable by normal chromatography method. The mixture was used for the reaction in Example 8.
Preparation 13
To solution of Fmoc-xcex2-Ala-OH (1.0 g, 3.212 mmol) and oxalyl chloride (0.428 g, 0.29 mL, 3.373 mmol) in dichloromethane (20.0 mL) was added a few drops of N,N-dimethylformamide at 0xc2x0 C. The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 hr followed by addition of cyclopropylmethylamine (0.229 g, 0.28 mL, 3.212 mmol) and triethylamine (0.65 g, 0.90 mL, 6.424 mmol). After 10 min, the mixture was treated with 1 M hydrochloride (10.0 mL) and the aqueous mixture was extracted with dichloromethane (3xc3x9730.0 mL). The organic solution was concentrated in vacuo to dryness. The residue was treated with a solution of 20% piperidine in N,N-dimethylforamide (20.0 mL) for 0.5 hr. After removal of the solvent in vacuo, the residue was treated with 1 M hydrochloride (20.0 mL) and ethyl acetate (20.0 mL). The mixture was separated and the aqueous layer was basified with solid sodium hydroxide to pH=8. The precipitate was removed by filtration and the aqueous solution was subjected to ion exchange column eluted with 20% pyridine to give 0.262 g (57%) of N-cyclopropylmethyl xcex2-alanine amide. 1H NMR (200 MHz, CD3OD) xcex40.22 (m, 2H), 0.49 (m, 2H), 0.96 (m, 2H), 2.40 (t, 2H), 2.92 (t, 2H), 3.05 (d, 2H); MS (ES): 143.1 (M++1).
Preparation 14
N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine.
trans-1,4-cyclonexyldiamine (6.08 g, 53.2 mmol) was dissolved in dichloromethane (100 mL). A solution of di-t-butyldicarbonate (2.32 g, 10.65 mmol in 40 mL dichloromethane) was added via cannula. After 20 hours, the reaction was partitioned between CHCl3 and water. The layers were separated and the aqueous layer was extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x97). The combined organic layers were dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated to yield 1.20 g of a white solid (53%). 1H-NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3): xcex41.0-1.3 (m, 4H), 1.44 (s, 9H), 1.8-2.1 (m, 4H), 2.62 (brm, 1H), 3.40 (brs, 1H), 4.37 (brs, 1H0; MS (ES): 215.2 (M++1).
4-(N-acetyl)-N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine.
N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine (530 mg, 2.47 mmol) was dissolved in dichloromethane (20 mL). Acetic anhydride (250 mg, 2.60 mmol) was added dropwise. After 16 hours, the reaction was diluted with water and CHCl3. The layers were separated and the aqueous layer was extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x97).). The combined organic layers were dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated. Recrystallization (EtOH/H2O) yielded 190 mg of white crystals (30%). 1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3): xcex40.9-1.30 (m, 4H), 1.43 (s, 9H), 1.96-2.10 (m, 7H), 3.40 (brs, 1H), 3.70 (brs, 1H), 4.40 (brs, 1H), 4.40 (brs, 1H); MS (ES): 257.2 (M++1), 242.1 (M+xe2x88x9215), 201.1 (M+xe2x88x9256).
4-(4-trans-acetamidocyclohexyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
4-(N-acetyl)-N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine (190 mg, 0.74 mmol), was dissolved in dichloromethane (5 mL) and diluted with TFA (6 ml). After 16 hours, the reaction was concentrated. The crude solid, DMSO (2 mL), NaHCO3 (200 mg, 2.2 mmol) and 4-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine (35 mg, 0.14 mmol) were combined in a flask and heated to 130xc2x0 C. After 4.5 hours, the reaction was cooled to room temperature and diluted with EtOAc and water. The layers were separated and the aqueous layer was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97). The combined organic layers were dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated. Chromatography (silica preparatory plate; 20:1 CHCl3:EtOH) yielded 0.3 mg of a tan solid (1% yield). MS (ES): 378.2 (M++1).
4-(N-methanesulfonyl)-N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine.
trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine (530 mg, 2.47 mmol) was dissolved in dichloromethane (20 ml) and diluted with pyridine (233 mg, 3.0 mmol). Methanesulfonyl chloride (300 mg, 2.60 mmol) was added dropwise. After 16 hours, the reaction was diluted with water and CHCl3. The layers were separated and the aqueous layer was extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x97). The combined organic layers were dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated. recrystallization (EtOH/H2O) yielded 206 mg of white crystals (29%). 1H-NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3): xcex41.10-1.40 (m, 4H), 1.45 (s, 9H), 2.00-2.20 (m, 4H), 2.98 (s, 3H), 3.20-3.50 (brs, 2H), 4.37 (brs, 1H); MS (ES) 293.1 (M++1), 278.1 (M+xe2x88x9215), 237.1 (M+xe2x88x9256).
4-(4-trans-methanesulfamidocyclohexyl)amino-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-(1-phenylethyl)pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine.
4-(N-sulfonyl)-N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-trans-1,4-cyclohexyldiamine (206 mg, 0.71 mmol), was dissolved in dichloromethane (5 ml) and diluted with TFA (6 ml). After 16 hours, the reaction was concentrated. The crude reaction mixture, DMSO (2 ml), NaHCO3 (100 mg, 1.1 mmol) and 1-chloro-5,6-dimethyl-2-phenyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3d]pyrimidine were combined in a flask and heated to 130xc2x0 C. After 15 hours, the reaction was cooled to room temperature, and diluted with EtOAc (3xc3x97). The combined organic layers were dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated. Chromatography (silica preparatory plate, 20:1 CHCl3/EtOH) yielded 2.6 mg of a tan solid (5% yield). MS (ES): 414.2 (M++1).